Cambiando El Destino
by DarkRock
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si TODO lo que sucedió en DB/Z/Súper/GT fue una visión de Bardock? Al tratar de mantener el mundo que recuerda, Bardock cambia drásticamente el mundo de Goku. Pero no es el único que cambio algo, porque un sujeto misterioso cambio de genero a Kakarotto por motivos desconocidos convirtiéndola en una niña, pero le dejo un regalo antes de irse que le servirá en el futuro.
1. Capitulo 1: Suceso Inesperado

**Resumen: ¿Qué pasa si TODO lo que sucedió en DB/Z/Super/GT fue una visión de Bardock? Al tratar de mantener el mundo que recuerda, Bardock cambia drásticamente el mundo de Goku. Pero no es el único que cambio algo, porque un sujeto misterioso convirtió a Kakarotto en una niña con algún tipo de 'magia' o energía por motivos desconocidos, pero antes de irse le dejo un regalo que le servirá en el futuro a defenderse de sus enemigos. Además, Broly se criará con cierta Saiyajin de clase baja en donde ambos pasaran muchas aventuras bastante locas y divertidas a medida que crecen.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Cambiando El Destino

Capitulo 1: Giro Inesperado

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

" **KameHameHa** " Ataques/Habilidad/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 ** _Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando_**

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Todo el mundo terminó en un instante, un destello del mundo que nunca comenzó realmente. ¿Había sido creado ese mundo? ¿Todo lo que había visto era inevitable? ¿O todo lo que había visto era solo un sueño que todavía seguía latente en su mente?

Se había visto a sí mismo tratando de cambiar el futuro. Fue imposible. ¿No es así? Él ya había visto a su planeta destruido caer en el olvido por culpa de un mentiroso traidor psicópata. Trató de derrotarlo, pero su poder era demasiado insignificante. Era débil, demasiado débil para marcar la diferencia.

" _No puedo cambiar el futuro_." Bardock pensó con frustración de que no tuviera el poder de cambiar el futuro y salvar a su raza junto al planeta Vegeta del tirano de Freezer.

Fue el propósito de la maldición que se le dio. El junto a su escuadrón habían asesinado a una raza de alienígenas que habían visto su horrible final. Esperaron y lucharon con honor, pero eso no hizo ninguna tal como vieron en sus visiones. No podían hacer otra cosa que luchar y morir.

" _A menos que no luchemos_ _..._ " El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó en esa posibilidad.

Era una idea inusual para un guerrero Saiyajin, pero no era un Saiyajin ordinario. Había vivido lo que parecían ser décadas ... viendo los mundos vivir como solo un espectro, incapaz de afectar nada de nada. No era nada, ni siquiera un recuerdo para su joven hijo que se convirtió en un guerrero muy poderoso. Observó toda su vida. Conocía a sus amigos, a su familia, a sus mayores logros y a sus más poderosos enemigos. Freezer era sólo el principio, pero Kakarotto lo superaría y lo derrotaría fácilmente. Bardock sabía que Kakarotto no necesitaba su ayuda y la de Gine para sobrevivir. Por un lado, le complacía y enorgullecía que su hijo se hiciera independiente y fuera el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Pero por otro le molestaba que nunca llegara a tener por lo menos a su hijo en sus brazos o que tuviera la oportunidad de tener una conversación con el hombre que vengo la muerte de toda la raza Saiyajin, Realmente sería algo único e inolvidable estar ahí, aparte de la leyenda que era su hijo, también está la vida de Kakarotto o más bien 'Son Goku'. Tal vez era egoísta de parte de Bardock, pero eso era lo que quería. Pero su destino era morir luchando contra Freezer.

" _Pero no tengo que enfrentarlo, no ahora_." Bardock nuevamente pensó muy a fondo en esa otra posibilidad.

¿Es realmente la mejor respuesta? Bardock odiaba la idea. Era contra todo lo que su orgullo Saiyajin representaba. Pero quizás ahí es donde fallaron los Kanassan.

" _Si hubieran huido de su planeta, entonces sus vidas podrían haberse salvado. Su planeta habría sido tomado de la misma manera, pero estarían vivos_ _..._ _estúpidos_." El Guerrero Saiyajin pensó con una sonrisa burlona en aquella raza que había eliminado junto a su escuadrón.

Los gritos de su hijo comenzaron a sonar en su oído ... pero había algo extraño sonaban más a los llantos de una niña ... (Negando con la cabeza mentalmente.) Tal vez solo estaba imaginando cosas, puede que ese golpe que recibió en su cabeza lo dejo dañado en sus otros sentidos ... volviendo a pensar en Kakarotto. Había despreciado a su hijo, pensado en él como nada más que un débil. Es débil y lo sería durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera destinado a la grandeza. Él era diferente de lo que fue una vez. Hace una siesta atrás, podría haberle importado menos la existencia de su hijo. Pero ahora haría cualquier cosa por él.

" _Ya sé cómo cambiar el futuro_ _..._ _podría seguir a_ _Kakarotto_ _a la tierra_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó en esa otra posibilidad, pero debía apresurarse ya que no le quedaba mucho tiempo al planeta Vegeta de su destrucción a manos de Freezer.

Bardock abrió lentamente los ojos, mientras sentía que los líquidos curativos de la capsula de recuperación le escurrían de la cara, tal como recordaba que lo haría hace tantos años atrás. Había médicos que le observaban desde de la cámara de recuperación, vigilando sus órganos vitales. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, el médico mayor se acercó a la capsula de recuperación donde se encontraba el Saiyajin de clase baja.

"Bardock, ¿Qué pasó?" Un medico pregunto con curiosidad de quien o quienes podrían haber dejado al borde de la muerte al Saiyajin más poderoso de clase baja. Era surrealista vivir su vida exactamente como lo veía.

"Nada.", Bardock respondió con una expresión tranquila y seria, obviamente mintió, ya que no quería arriesgarse de arruinar su plan de irse con Kakarotto a la tierra. " _Mi escuadrón ya se ha dirigido al planeta_ _Meat_ _sin mí. Seguramente_ _Dodoria_ _y sus hombres los emboscaron allí. Ya es demasiado tarde para que pueda salvarlos_." El Guerrero de clase baja pensó cerrando sus puños con fuerza, mientras su rabia y frustración lo alcanzaban.

Los médicos presentes se dieron cuenta de la extraña actitud del Saiyajin y de su creciente ira.

"¿Hay algo mal, Bardock?" El mismo medico pregunto una vez más, sintiéndose algo preocupado de que el Saiyajin tuviera daño cerebral después de recibir ese fatal golpe en su nuca.

Bardock se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando mucho la atención de los médicos por lo que sacudió la cabeza para sacar la ira de su mente. Todo su escuadrón ... sus únicos amigos habían muerto, pero todavía había tiempo para salvar al resto de su gente. Tenía que actuar con rapidez.

"Todo está bien.", El Saiyajin de tercera clase contesto con la misma expresión en su rostro saliendo rápidamente del tanque de recuperación, se apresuró a ponerse la ropa y su armadura de combate, mientras contemplaba su siguiente movimiento. Había demasiada información en su mente para pensar con claridad. " _Si puedo encontrar una forma de salvar a nuestra gente,_ _¿_ _Qué sería de la vida que_ _Kakarotto_ _y sus amigos crearon en la tierra_ _?_ " Bardock pensó con preocupación al recordar que Kakarotto tenía una esposa y dos hijos.

El príncipe Vegeta se estableció en la tierra con una inteligente mujer terrícola y tuvo un hijo y una hija. Había una posibilidad de cambiar el futuro podría alterar todo eso, borrar lo que podría haber sido. Pero recordó a Bulma y a su brillante padre, y cómo Kakarotto y Vegeta llevaron sus cuerpos hasta el punto de su quiebre una y otra vez en la cámara de gravedad.

" _De todos los terrícolas, sus contribuciones los harían más valiosos_." El Guerrero Saiyajin nuevamente pensó con una sonrisa, aunque sería difícil, pero tenía el deber de salvar a su gente si podía. Pero él no traicionaría completamente a 'Goku' y la vida que este había creado. Comenzó a correr a través de los corredores del hospital con intención de avisarle a su gente del terrible futuro que tendría su raza, pero fue detenido por los gritos de su hijo pequeño ... y una vez más escucho que los llantos de su hijo sonaban más a los de una niña. Por lo que lentamente se acercó a la vidriera que separaba a su hijo Kakarotto de él, cuando miro a través de ella quedo en shock con lo que vio. Era su hijo... mejor dicho su hija, el parecido entre los dos es increíble ... principalmente su cabello en punta es igual al de Bardock salvo por dos 'cuernos' de cabello que resaltaban, pero los rasgos faciales son los mismos que las de su esposa Gine.

"... No puede ser ..." Bardock susurro observando fijamente a su hijo Kakarotto, que ahora es una niña.

* * *

 **Un Rato Antes**

Un desconocido encapuchado entro en la sala donde los bebes Saiyajin descansaban temporalmente después que sus madres los habían dado a luz, pero volviendo con el desconocido, este apareció de la nada frente a la cuna donde Kakarotto descansaba, aunque a diferencia de los demás bebes, este hacia todo lo contrario porque estaba inquieto y llorando a todo pulmón produciendo que otro bebe Saiyajin (El cual está al lado derecho de Kakarotto.) con el nombre de Broly, que hasta el momento había dormido con paz y tranquilidad empezara a llorar, pero con menos intensidad.

Hasta que de repente, un Saiyajin que cuidaba el lugar vio al desconocido por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia este con precaución, ya que tiene un aspecto muy sospechoso.

"¡Oye tú! ...", El Saiyajin llamo en voz alta, provocando que la atención del desconocido fuera dirigido hacia el soldado. "¿Qué haces aqu-" Pero el soldado Saiyajin no llego a terminar porque algo atravesó su corazón dejándolo sin aliento, el Saiyajin que cuidaba el lugar dirigió la mirada hacia abajo viendo como una espada de Ki de color negro había atravesado su pecho dándole en su punto vital esto provoco que escupiera sangre.

El desconocido saco la espada cubierta de sangre del corazón del otro Saiyajin para que luego este cayera fríamente al piso dejándolo que muriera desangrándose lentamente.

"... Esto no debía haber pasado ...", El Saiyajin desconocido hace una pequeña pausa observando el cadáver del Saiyajin al que acababa de asesinar a sangre fría ... pero rápidamente se encogió de hombros, ya que no tuvo otra opción. "Pero no importa ...", El encapuchado hace otra pausa, volviendo su mirada a la cuna donde estaba llorando Kakarotto. "Era necesario ese pequeño sacrificio." El tipo desconocido murmuro en voz baja, desactivando su espada de Ki, observando su mano derecha cubierta de sangre, por lo que seguidamente empezó a limpiarla con su capa.

El desconocido cuando termino de limpiar su mano dirigió su mirada hacia la cuna de Kakarotto.

"Así que, ¿tú eres Kakarotto? ...", El Saiyajin desconocido hace otra pausa, observándolo fijamente, pero Kakarotto lo ignoro completamente. El desconocido por alguna extraña razón fue un golpe mental ser ignorado, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Lo siento por lo que voy a hacer niño ...", El extraño encapuchado hizo nuevamente otra pausa, llevando su mano izquierda hacia la cuna de Kakarotto apuntado al pequeño Saiyajin, formando algún tipo de energía multicolor en la palma de su mano, aunque esta no emanaba energía maligna. "Pero esto es necesario." El extraño dijo con seriedad lanzando la energía en Kakarotto que provoco que toda la sala se iluminara de muchos colores cegando temporalmente al enmascarado.

Cuando se aclaró la sala y la vista del desconocido, este enfoco nuevamente su mirada en la cuna de Kakarotto, pero ya no había un niño, ahora en su lugar había una niña que tiene el mismo peinado de Bardock, aunque tiene algo diferente en su cabello y eso es que tiene como dos 'cuernos' de cabello que resaltaban, sus rasgos faciales son como los de su madre Gine. Por ultimo donde está escrito su nombre, ósea en su cuna para identificarlo de los demás bebes Saiyajin cambio de Kakarotto al de Kakaroko, además por alguna extraña razón ella había dejado de llorar ... por el momento, cosa que también tranquilizo a Broly que 'dormía' a su derecha, mientras que el desconocido suspiro de alivio bajo su máscara al ver que funcionó perfectamente su peligrosa y prohibida técnica.

"... Listo la primera fase ya está completa, ahora falta ... dejarle sus recuerdos y todo finalizara ...", Aunque de pronto se quedó callado cuando escucho pasos acercándose a la sala "... Sera mejor me apresure, si no puede llegar alguien inesperado o un entrometido que tendré que silenciar ...", El encapuchado hizo otra pausa, acercando su mano derecha a la frente de la niña, que miro con curiosidad la mano del extraño. "Estos recuerdos te ayudaran mucho en un futuro, Kakaroko." El tipo desconocido dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente trasfiriera dichos recuerdos.

Aunque esto provoco que una vez más la niña empezará a llorar, porque digamos que es un proceso un 'poco' doloroso que de repente te den recuerdos de casi 50 años de vida, esto también provoco que Broly una vez más empezará a llorar, pero con menos intensidad que Kakaroko.

"... Ahora si ya está hecho. Nos vemos Kakaroko ...", El tipo encapuchado hizo una pausa al llevarse su dedo incide de su mano derecha hacia su frente. "Tal vez algún día nos veamos de nuevo ..." El desconocido murmuro unas últimas palabras que no pudieron escucharse ... perdiéndose en la sala, para luego desaparecer del lugar como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

* * *

 **Con Bardock**

"... No puede ser ...", El Guerrero Saiyajin susurro observando fijamente atreves de la vidriera a su hijo Kakarotto, que ahora es una niña. "... ¿Que paso? ...", Bardock hizo una pequeña pausa, mirando atreves de la vidriera cada rincón de la sala buscando el culpable de que su hijo ahora fuera una niña. "¿Quién habrá sido el responsable? ...", Esta última pregunta se perdió en el pasillo, ya que de pronto sacudió su cabeza, para dejar de pensar sobre este nuevo problema que se la había presentado. "No importa ahora solo tengo que enfocarme en salvarlos a todos ...", Bardock se quedo en silencio durante unos cuantos segundos porque se quedo observando a su hija atreves de la vidriera. "No te preocupes ..." El Saiyajin de clase baja hizo otra pausa, quedándose viendo fijamente el nuevo nombre de su hija, el cual estaba en la cuna de la niña Saiyajin. "¿Kakaroko? Jmmm ...", El ojinegro se quedo pensativo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha en su barbilla. "Bueno no cambio mucho que digamos.", El pelinegro se queda callado de repente al poner su mano derecha en la vidriera que daba hacia la sala de Neonatología. "Kakaroko, ya sé qué hacer esta vez." Bardock dijo apretando con fuerza su mano izquierda formando un puño, deseando tener tiempo para sostener a su hija en brazos en caso de que estuviera realmente destinado a fracasar.

Pero otro llanto, pero con menos intensidad que el de su hija Kakaroko llamo su atención mirando hacia la derecha de su hija vio que había un bebé a su lado, estaba llorando por los constantes gritos de Kakaroko. Esto hizo que Bardock sonriera orgulloso sabiendo cómo su hija de bajo nivel estaba molestando al grande, malo y Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

" _Si_ _Broly_ _está allí, eso quiere decir que el Rey_ _Vegeta_ _no ha dejado el planeta todavía. Bien, todavía tengo tiempo de cambiar el destino de la raza_ _Saiyajin ..._ _pero antes_ _voy a tener que pensar que puedo hacer con ese niño problemático_." El ojinegro pensó con seriedad, observando fijamente la cuna de Broly.

Probablemente hubiera sido mejor si Bardock hubiera matado al niño dejándolo en el olvido, pero no estaba a punto de matar a un bebé Saiyajin, que en este momento es 'completamente inofensivo' ... sería lo más bajo que hubiera hecho en toda su vida, el buscaba salvar a su raza no matarse entre sí. Además, muchos guardias lo habrían asesinado con ataques de energía si lo hiciera, pero a la vez se le vino una gran idea, aunque es muy arriesgada y peligrosa a la vez.

" _Tal vez pueda cambiar el horrible destino de_ _Broly,_ _si me lo llevara con mi familia a la tierra_." El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con seriedad.

Pero había otro problema a esa solución y esa es que no podía sacarlo de la sala de Neonatología como si nada, porque había dos guardias Saiyajin cuidando la entrada de dicho lugar y seguramente había más por ahí ... podía matarlos, ya que estos son soldados de clase baja con un poder 3000, muy por debajo de su poder que es de 9000, pero esto causaría un enorme problema para él y su familia por lo que esa idea fue desechada inmediatamente ... otra idea era entrar y sacar a Broly de ahí, pero una vez más esta idea fue dejada de lado porque esos guardias lo detendrían ya que no es el padre de Broly y menos un pariente de este ... pero como si Kami lo escuchara escucho unos pasos acercándose o mejor dicho iba corriendo hacia su posición.

"¡Muévete!" Una voz masculina muy conocida para Bardock le ordeno que se apartara de su camino.

"¿Paragus?" Bardock llamo al Saiyajin que había pasado por delante suyo.

El identificado Paragus se detuvo en seco al ser llamado por una voz conocida para el Saiyajin.

"¿Bardock? ... ¡Bardock! ¿Qué haces acá, amigo?" Paragus pregunto acercándose al Saiyajin con cabello en forma de picos, dándole un apretón de manos, que Bardock no dudo en corresponder al saludo.

"Vine a ver a mi hija." Bardock respondió señalando la vidriera que daba hacia la sala donde estaba su hija Kakaroko, la cual seguía llorando y a la vez el llanto de ella afectaba a Broly.

Paragus miro confuso a Bardock para luego dirigir su mirada a la vidriera que daba hacia donde estaba su hijo Broly que ahora estaba llorando por los llantos de la hija de Bardock.

"¿Hija? ... ¿Acaso no me habías dicho que tuviste un hijo?" Pregunto con confusión a su amigo, ya que estaba casi seguro que Bardock le había dicho que tuvo un hijo con un nivel muy bajo de poder con solo 2 unidades ... el más bajo de toda la historia Saiyajin, al parecer había escuchado mal porque si dice que es una niña ... no sabía que decir al respecto.

Pero luego recordó a su hijo Broly que había nacido con un enorme poder de 10000 unidades superaba el poder de todos los Saiyajin en el planeta Vegeta, aunque esto también es un gran problema porque si el rey Vegeta se entera o si ya se enteró de que un simple niño de clase baja nació con un poder de semejantes características que supero a todos los Saiyajin de élite y al mismísimo rey, este último enviara a alguien a asesinarlo y seguramente Paragus estaba en esa lista ... pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Bardock.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones Paragus ... ¡Tenemos que evacuar al planeta Vegeta en este mismo instante!" Bardock dijo en voz alta, provocando que Paragus mirara extrañamente a su amigo, pero a la vez se alarmo.

"¿¡Qué!? ... ¿Porque? ¿Qué pasa Bardock?" Paragus pregunto con evidente sorpresa en su tono de voz y también con un poco de miedo algo de miedo, ya que debe ser algo muy grave el motivo para que Bardock estuviera en ese estado.

Mientras que el Saiyajin de clase baja empezó a ponerse nervioso por esta conversación con Paragus, porque no quería que su amigo tuviera la misma reacción que sus otros compañeros Saiyajin ... como en esa visión que tuvo en donde se burlaron como si hubiera estado loco de remate o algo similar.

"Escúchame Paragus ...", El Saiyajin de tercera clase hace una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras,mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del otro Saiyajin de clase baja. "Como te dije antes no hay tiempo para explicaciones, pero te diré que Freezer viene hacia el planeta y lo destruirá... Ese maldito nos matara a todos ..." Bardock respondió con ira apretando su mano izquierda con fuerza.

Paragus al ver la reacción de Bardock supo al instante que no mentía con un tema tan serio como ese, pero su duda es ¿Cómo sabía todo eso? ... Aunque por el momento decidió guardarse sus preguntas y hacerle caso a su amigo.

"Te creo, Bardock ...", El Saiyajin de clase baja hace una pausa antes de simples palabras dejaron bastante sorprendido a Bardock, ya que pensó que reaccionaria como los demás Saiyajin que se burlaron de él. "Pero ¿Qué harás?" Paragus pregunto con seriedad.

Bardock suspiro de alivio que al menos Paragus le creyera y no como los demás Saiyajin de su visión ... era un avance por lo menos, que probablemente cambiara bastante en la historia.

"Yo intentare convencer al Rey Vegeta de que evacue el planeta ..." El Saiyajin de tercera clase hace una pausa, quedándose pensativo durante unos cuantos segundos.

Paragus asintió con la cabeza, pero a la vez pensaba en su hijo Broly que estaba en grave peligro ... ¿Qué podía hacer para cambiar su destino de morir a manos de un guardia Saiyajin con órdenes del Rey? Pero como si Kami escuchara sus pensamientos Bardock le comento algo que solucionara el destino de su hijo, Broly.

"Mientras que tu Paragus, ve a salvar a tu hijo Broly. El Rey piensa en asesinarlo junto a ti." Bardock revelo a su amigo, mientras que el otro Saiyajin agrando sus ojos por la revelación de Bardock ... bajo su mirada hacia el piso observándolo por unos segundos para luego levantarla y mirar fijamente al Saiyajin de su misma clase.

"... Tenía cierta sospecha sobre que el Rey Vegeta nos asesinaría a ambos ... maldición no servirá de nada que hable con el ..." Paragus dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo una furia que nunca en su vida había sentido, ya que tal vez podría intentar convencer al Rey de que su hijo Broly no haría nada en contra del trono, es más hasta lo educaría para que fuera un soldado fiel a la corona real ... pero con esto que le revelo Bardock todo se fue a la mierda, literalmente ... no sabía qué hacer en este momento, por lo que se dejó llevar por la ira.

"¡Paragus! ... (Agarrándolo por su armadura) Tranquilo amigo, todavía hay esperanza de que puedas salvar la vida de tu hijo y la tuya." Bardock comento en voz baja deteniendo a Paragus de que cometiera una locura por dejarse llevar por la ira.

El otro Saiyajin de clase baja dejo de elevar su Ki, para empezar a mirar a Bardock con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

"Mira solo ve a buscar a tu hijo y sácalo del planeta Vegeta ...", El Saiyajin de tercera clase hizo nuevamente una pausa en su comentario. Paragus asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando estaba por preguntar a donde iría con Broly como su nueva casa, pero Bardock lo interrumpió ganándole de mano. "Váyanse juntos a un planeta llamado Tierra, está en el sistema solar ...", Bardock hizo una pequeña pausa debido a que saco con su mano libre un papel de la nada con algo escrito en el. "Aquí tienes las coordenadas del planeta." Termino de explicar soltando el agarre de la armadura de Paragus al ver que este ya se había tranquilizado completamente, mientras le daba dicho papel en sus manos.

Paragus agarro el papel con las coordenadas para luego mirarlo con mucha atención, y a la vez pensó en la posibilidad de vivir una nueva vida junto a su hijo Broly en ese planeta que Bardock le comento, por lo que con el papel en mano y un asentimiento de cabeza acepto el consejo de su amigo de irse del planeta Vegeta.

"Gracias, Bardock. Por darme la oportunidad de vivir una vida en paz junto a mi hijo." Paragus agradeció ofreciéndole su mano derecha. Bardock con una ligera sonrisa estrecho la mano de su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento.

"No es nada, Paragus. Ahora vete ya no queda mucho tiempo." Bardock aconsejo deshaciendo su saludo, dándose la vuelta empezando a correr hacia donde se encuentra el Rey Vegeta.

Paragus vio como Bardock se dio la vuelta empezando a correr hacia el palacio, por lo que asintiendo para sí mismo decidió hacer lo suyo, guardando el papel con las coordenadas de la tierra en su armadura Saiyajin, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la sala de Neonatología, pero cuando se acercó a esta un soldado Saiyajin lo detuvo y bloqueo su camino.

"¡Alto! ¿Cuál es su negocio en este lugar?" Un soldado Saiyajin que cuidaba la entrada de la sala pregunto con seriedad cortándole el camino a Paragus que frunció el ceño por esto.

"Soy Paragus. Vengo a ver a mi hijo, Broly." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con una expresión neutral, ocultando su creciente ira ya que estos son soldados de élite del Rey Vegeta ... aunque al parecer todavía no habían recibido la orden directa del rey para asesinar a su hijo recién nacido, fue un alivio para Paragus ... por el momento.

El Saiyajin de clase baja vio como otro soldado Saiyajin se acercó hacia su posición, pero este no irradiaba hostilidad hacia él como su compañero de guardia.

"Déjalo pasar, él dice la verdad es el padre de ese niño mira ...", Otro soldado Saiyajin hizo una pequeña pausa, entregándole una hoja donde lo que decía Paragus es verdad. "Puedes entrar, Paragus." El mismo soldado dijo haciéndose a un lado, pero el otro Saiyajin aún no se movía de su lugar y tampoco dejaba pasar a Paragus porque estaba bloqueando la entrada a la sala ... aunque después de unos segundos este suspiro moviéndose de la puerta permitiéndole el paso al Saiyajin de clase baja.

"Si, lo que sea." El primer soldado Saiyajin gruño de brazos cruzados, imitando a su compañero de guardia, dejando pasar a Paragus en dicho lugar.

El Saiyajin de clase baja entro sin decir una palabra al respecto, dirigiéndose hacia la cuna de Broly y cuando la encontró suspiro de alivio al ver que todavía no le habían hecho nada los guardias de élite del Rey Vegeta, porque si hubiera pasado lo contrario estaba muy seguro que su compañera Colleen, que en paz descanse ... nunca se lo habría perdonado. Broly abrió lentamente sus ojos al sentir la presencia familiar de alguien y cuando lo visualizo miro fijamente al sujeto que tiene frente suyo, mientras que el Saiyajin adulto al ver que despertó a su hijo lo saco de su cuna tomándolo con sus manos.

"Hola Broly, soy tu padre.", Paragus dijo con una ligera sonrisa, mientras lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos. Broly sigue con su misma expresión observándolo fijamente sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. El Saiyajin de clase baja no sabía porque su hijo seguía con esa expresión algo desconfiada, pero al ver que se le agotaba el tiempo decidió escabullirse por otra salida. "Nos vamos de este planeta, Broly ... tendremos una vida más tranquila y sin problemas en la tierra ..." Paragus susurro en voz baja acomodando a su hijo entre sus brazos, mientras que a la vez se asomaba por la puerta de la salida alternativa del lugar, que por alguna extraña razón no tenía guardias que la custodiaran... Para suerte del adulto y él bebe Saiyajin, por lo que Paragus salió con Broly entre sus brazos por dicha puerta para empezar a correr a toda velocidad con destino a su capsula de ataque que llevaría a padre e hijo al planeta tierra.

* * *

Bardock se apresuró en ir al palacio, un lugar que sólo había visto desde lejos. Ya que solo era un soldado de bajo nivel. El Rey Vegeta no le importaba nada. Saiyajin que llegaron al palacio sin aviso por lo general terminan con un agujero en el pecho. Bardock no temía de los poderes del Rey Vegeta. Sabía perfectamente que era más fuerte que su Rey. Tendría que superar su furia creciente ... ya que no quería que los Saiyajin se convirtieran en una especie en peligro de extinción. Había guardias parados fuera del palacio ... en un planeta lleno de neandertales que sólo se preocupaban por la lucha, era una gran vista. Hermosas piedras, oro y grandes ventanas de cristal lo convirtieron en uno de los más grandes monumentos del planeta. A algunos Saiyajin les importaban algunas cosas grandiosas de la vida. Recordó que la reina era meticulosa ...

" _Ella me escuchara_." El pelinegro pensó muy seguro de que podría convencer a la Reina de irse del planeta.

Bardock conoció a la reina mucho antes de que fuera elegida por el rey Vegeta para producir a su heredero. Pero desde ese entonces habían perdido el contacto. Después de todo, ¿Por qué la Reina se asociaría con un soldado de bajo nivel? ... aunque había un problema no sabía dónde encontrarla, pero primero buscaría en el palacio.

"¡Alto ahí!" Un guardia ordenó en voz alta, advirtiendo al soldado de clase baja.

Bardock no prestó atención a la advertencia y voló directamente a través de las ventanas destrozándolas, entrando en el gran salón donde estaba el Rey Vegeta. Hubo una conmoción de ruido una vez que entro en dicho lugar y tuvo que esquivar al menos una docena de ataques de Ki de soldados de élite tan pronto como entró, pero era más rápido que esos Saiyajin de élite y además estaba desesperado por salvar a su pueblo, convirtiéndolo más rápido aún.

"¡Rey Vegeta!" El Saiyajin de tercera clase grito a todo pulmón, llamando la atención del Rey que miro algo impactado al soldado de clase baja, ya que este entro de improviso a su palacio.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" El Rey Vegeta exigió al soldado de clase baja.

Bardock aterrizó ante el trono y echó un rápido vistazo. Había dos guardias de alto rango frente al trono del Rey Vegeta por lo que Bardock dedujo que habían estado discutiendo sobre ir a enfrentarse contra Freezer.

" _Tal vez debería dejar que vayan a esa misión suicida, así tengo un problema menos de encima_ _..._ (Sacudiendo su cabeza) _No_ _..._ _mejor no, tal vez en un futuro sea de algo de ayuda este Rey problemático_ _..._ " Bardock pensó con un suspiro de frustración, pero sin saberlo el Saiyajin de clase baja se arrepentiría de haber tomado esa decisión porque afectaría demasiado en el futuro.

Al ver que no está su amigo Paragus suspiro de alivio, ya que al parecer pudo escapar a tiempo del Rey Vegeta y sus guardias, como él le había aconsejado llevándose a su hijo, Broly a la tierra ... solo pensaba si había hecho lo correcto al cambiar el destino de ambos Saiyajin.

" _Espero ya se hallan ido del planeta_." Bardock pensó cerrando los ojos con tranquilidad, ya que no debía preocuparse por ese problema ahora.

"¡Nombre, soldado!" El Rey ordeno con seriedad, ya que piensa que es un desertor por haber entrado de esa manera al palacio real, pero el Rey Vegeta se calmó cuando este se inclinó ante él, por lo que eso demostraba su lealtad ... todavía.

"Mi nombre es Bardock y le traigo graves noticias, mi Rey.", El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con una expresión seria. Bardock no era una persona educada ... frente a la realeza y menos frente a un dictador como el Rey Vegeta, pero se tuvo que tragar su orgullo, aunque no le gustara para nada eso y se inclinó ante Vegeta. "Freezer planea destruir el planeta Vegeta." Bardock soltó la bomba en frente de toda la realeza incluido a los soldados de élite que miraron al soldado de clase baja en shock total.

"¿¡Qué!?" Todos los Saiyajin presentes gritaron con evidente sorpresa, menos Bardock que por alguna extraña razón le parecía divertido la desesperación en las expresiones de sus camaradas de mayor rango, pero la del Rey Vegeta no tenía precio. Hubo un pánico que se extendió por todo el palacio.

El Rey Vegeta también estaba en pánico, pero no se permitía parecer débil delante de sus hombres.

"¿Y cómo sabes esto?" El Rey pregunto conservando la calma, pero por dentro sus nervios lo estaban matando lentamente.

Los guardias dejaron de hablar una vez que oyeron a su Rey hablar de nuevo.

"He estado en el planeta Kanassan y uno de sus habitantes me dio la capacidad de ver el futuro para poder ver morir a nuestro planeta." Bardock respondió esperando que el Rey le creyera, pero lamentablemente para el guerrero de clase baja fue todo lo contrario.

"¿Esperas que yo crea tal cosa de un soldado de clase baja?" El Rey Vegeta pregunto de forma sarcástica.

Bardock ignoro el comentario sarcástico del Rey, ya que sabía lo loco que sonaba su pequeña respuesta y podía oír los pensamientos del Rey Vegeta sobre ello. Podría haber temido que Freezer los destruyera, pero sabía que costaría creerlo.

"No, en realidad no.", El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto con sinceridad, apretando sus puños al ver que se le acaba el tiempo para poder sacar a toda su gente del planeta, Bardock sabía que era difícil de creer lo que decía, pero sobre todo al Rey Vegeta que es el más incrédulo de todos, pero tenía que intentarlo. "Pero sé que Freezer tiene al príncipe Vegeta y planean una rebelión contra Freezer para salvarlo." Bardock comento en voz alta, provocando que el Rey Vegeta y sus soldados de élite se tensaran al escuchar el comentario que Bardock soltó frente a ellos.

"¿Y cómo sabrías algo así?" El Rey pregunto de brazos cruzados, manteniendo su compostura ... aunque empezó a ponerse algo nervioso por todo lo que este soldado de clase baja sabia de sus planes secretos.

"¡Porque puedo ver el futuro!" El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto en voz alta, mientras apretaba sus dientes con frustración. Por lo terco que puede ser el Rey Vegeta al no creerle.

Bardock se levantó de su posición acercándose lentamente al trono para que pudiera hablar en voz baja para que los guardias no oyeran.

"Te he visto en pie frente a Freezer y él te mata ... fácilmente, luego, yo enfrente a Freezer para tratar de detenerlo, pero él también me mata fácilmente y destruye al planeta con el mismo ataque con el que me asesino." Bardock revelo en voz baja para que los demás no oyeran que su Rey seria asesinado fácilmente, porque eso bajaría su moral al piso y esto sería un gran problema.

Era insondable para el Rey Vegeta. Sabía que Freezer era poderoso. Él y su gente servían a Freezer para mantener sus vidas a salvo del tirano, pero no creían que pudieran ser asesinados de esa manera. ¿Por qué un soldado de bajo nivel entraría en el palacio y haría tales afirmaciones si no fuera cierto? ¿Cómo podría un soldado de clase baja adquirir tal regalo asombroso para ver el futuro? ... el destino es muy extraño.

"¿Qué has venido a hacer?" El Rey pregunto todavía en la misma posición, aunque lentamente se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

"Para avisarte, tenemos que evacuar el planeta, no hay nada que podamos hacer para detener a Freezer, solo un Súper Saiyajin puede derrotarlo y simplemente no somos lo suficientemente poderosos para alcanzar ese tipo de poder ..." El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto con un tono serio, tratando de convencer al Rey de que evacuaran al planeta.

El Rey Vegeta sólo conocía al Súper Saiyajin por la leyenda que le contaron de niño, pero obtener ese poder casi parecía un sueño muy lejano.

"¿Y cómo sabes eso?", El Rey pregunto con cierta duda por lo de la leyenda. Entonces, por supuesto, pensó en el niño que acababa sentenciar a muerte junto a su padre, uno por haber nacido con un poder inusual y el otro por haber engendrado a un niño con semejante poder. " _Broly_ _no puede ser el único que puede derrotar a_ _Freezer ..._ " El Rey Vegeta pensó profundamente, ya que esperaba que no había cometido un grave error con sentenciar a muerte al Legendario Súper Saiyajin ... tal vez su única esperanza contra el tirano de Freezer

"Cualquiera puede obtener el estado de Súper Saiyajin con el nivel adecuado de entrenamiento y preparación mental, mi Rey." Bardock respondió con la misma seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

Bardock no quiso leer la mente del Rey, era algo que aún no ha conseguido. El Rey Vegeta levantó una ceja en respuesta por esta nueva información del soldado de bajo nivel.

" _Se dice que los_ _Kanassanos_ _podían leer las mentes._ _¿_ _Sera verdaderamente posible que posea poderes físicos_ _?_ ", El Rey pensó con algo de enojo que un soldado de clase baja tuviera esa clase de poder. "¿Qué sabes del Súper Saiyajin?" El Rey Vegeta pregunto con interés, porque si llegara a tener ese tipo de poder seria imparable y eliminaría a Freezer fácilmente.

"He visto la transformación con mis propios ojos, sé cómo lograrlo." El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto con mucha convicción.

Aunque podría haber sido un error decirle al Rey Vegeta cómo lograr el estado de Súper Saiyajin. Él era su líder porque él condujo a su gente a la victoria en la rebelión contra los Tsufur para tomar el planeta que posteriormente sería nombrado Planeta Vegeta por honor a su actual Rey. Si no es cuidadoso todo esto puede llevarlos a una guerra civil entre ellos, lo mismo podría decirse de la casa de Goku.

" _Sólo la influencia apropiada mantendrá seguro a los terrícolas_." Bardock pensó con una expresión neutral, pero empezaba a preocuparse ya que van apareciendo problema tras problema en su 'agenda'. "Sé a quién necesitamos para lograr el estado de Súper Saiyajin." El Saiyajin de tercera clase comento con una ligera sonrisa, mientras era rodeado por un aura imaginaria de pura confianza.

"¿Puedo hablar, Rey Vegeta?" Una voz femenina que cortó la oscuridad pregunto con un tono coqueto, como si estuviera cantando una canción para guiar a todos los hombres hacia ella.

Ella emergió de detrás de una cortina, revelando la cara angelical de piedra que pertenece a un asesino frío que sobresalió en su oficio. Era la criatura más elegante del planeta Vegeta, que siempre vestía prendas finas hechas de oro puro adornadas con algunas piedras preciosas. Incluso usaba maquillaje para realzar su rostro, y perfumes ya bellamente elaborados para encantar las narices de los hombres. Era su prioridad lucir magnífica para el Rey, pero no era sólo una cara bonita. Bardock sabía por experiencia propia cuán grande luchadora es la Reina, una guerrera muy respetable. El Rey Vegeta tomó su mano y la guió a su lado.

"Cellena, por supuesto." El Rey dijo con un tono de felicidad en su tono de voz, al ver a su compañera y esposa, pero solo duro un segundo porque luego volvió a su típica expresión seria.

La Reina miro a sus soldados con seriedad.

"Fuera todos.", Cellena ordenó a sus guardias imperiales. Su autoridad no era tan grande como la del Rey o el Príncipe, pero tenía la autoridad para hacer que sus hombres se dispersaran desde del trono o el palacio como ratones. El Rey Vegeta apuntaba a complacer a su mujer. "Dijiste que te llamabas, Bardock." La Reina reafirmo el nombre del soldado de clase baja, aunque ella sabía el nombre de este Saiyajin desde hace bastante tiempo.

Bardock tuvo que dejar de tener una reacción obvia frente a la Reina Saiyajin.

" _Ella está fingiendo que no me conoce_.", El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con una ceja levantada por la actitud algo burlona de la Reina. "Sí, mi reina." Bardock contesto en posición de firmes, empezando a oler el fuerte y cautivador perfume de la Reina.

Cellena se bajó del trono y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de Bardock, observando todos los detalles sobre él. Parecía mucho más poderoso de lo que recordaba y él era tan guapo como siempre.

"Sólo un puñado de soldados de élite sabía del intento de oponerse a Freezer y rescatar a mi hijo, si sus afirmaciones fueran ciertas, eso explicaría su conocimiento.", Cellena opino poniéndose frente a él y sonrió. "Te creo." La Reina dijo de brazos cruzados, observando la expresión seria del soldado de clase baja.

Bardock tomó un momento para intentar bloquear el olor de su nariz, pero era como una nube que lo había atrapado. Habían pasado años desde que él la había visto y desde que había pensado en ella, pero los recuerdos empezaron a inundar sus sentidos. Incluso recordó como ella le acariciaba la herida de su cola con tanta ternura, mientras Bardock la tomaba alrededor de su diminuta cintura. La piel era tan suave en sus dedos y ella ronroneaba en silencio los toque del Saiyajin. Tal vez era la opción correcta para no mencionar que se conocían, pero era difícil para él no sonreír por este recuerdo imborrable.

"Mi Reina es muy sabia, Bardock. Tal vez yo tome tu consejo en este asunto." El Rey Vegeta comento con seriedad, observando desde su posición la pequeña interacción que tuvo su compañera con el soldado de clase baja ... parecía como si ellos se conocieran de hace mucho tiempo ... (Negando con la cabeza) Tal vez solo era su imaginación, pero nos les quitaría el ojo.

"Entonces tenemos que marcharnos, ahora." Bardock dijo con rapidez perdiendo su compostura 'educada' frente a los gobernantes del planeta Vegeta, que levantaron una ceja por esto ... pero lo dejaron pasar, por ahora.

"¿Estas sugiriendo que dejemos nuestro planeta como unos completos cobardes?" El Rey pregunto con ira visible en su rostro.

El Rey Vegeta estaba horrorizado por lo que Bardock les sugería que hiciera. No, no era su hogar original, pero habían luchado por esta tierra. ¡Era su planeta!

"¡No!", El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió igual de horrorizado que el Rey por el mismo motivo, ya que este lo había malinterpretado completamente lo que él estaba sugiriendo. Además, nunca había huido de nada antes y se negaba a mirarlo de esa manera. "Sugiero que estratégicamente nos coloquemos en posición de salir con éxito cuando llegue el momento adecuado." Bardock explico mirando tanto al Rey como a la Reina tratando de convencerlos de que evacuaron al planeta, pero que no pensaran que huirían como unos cobardes.

"Míralo a los ojos, mi Rey.", Cellena dijo mirando a los ojos del soldado de clase baja. Podía recordarlo cargando idiotas en las batallas que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir adentro. "Este Saiyajin es un cobarde." La Reina opino de brazos cruzados muy decepcionada de su antiguo amigo.

Bardock no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que podría haber estado haciendo.

" _Quizás decirle al Rey_ _Vegeta_ _y a la Reina_ _Cellena_ _no era la mejor opción. Pero ella debe tener un porqué de su extraña actitud contra mí_ _..._ _o tal vez no_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó mirando con una cara de palo a la hembra Saiyajin.

"¿Y dónde sugieres que 'estratégicamente' corramos y nos escondamos?" Cellena preguntó con un poco de 'humor'.

Bardock conocía la naturaleza de su gente. Lo poseía él mismo. Normalmente, no se habría preocupado por todas las personas que habían matado, pero no podía sacar al Goku de sus visiones de su mente. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver su cara sonriente o él siempre luchando por proteger a los inocentes. Al principio era algo que él no entendía y realmente estaba disgustado con él. Pero cuanto más miraba a su hijo de sus visiones, más admiraba y respetaba su fuerza y valor. No quería deshonrar su vida al establecer un planeta lleno de mercenarios libres provocando el caos en la galaxia.

"Debemos dispersarnos y mantener un perfil bajo durante un tiempo. Cualquier rebelión por nosotros mismos o la destrucción masiva llamaría la atención y Freezer nos encontraría. Tenemos que mezclarnos en otros planetas, pero entrenar para ser más fuertes." El Saiyajin de clase baja explico.

El Rey Vegeta lo miró ligeramente. Esa tarea era casi imposible, pero no iba a estar en desacuerdo.

" _Quizás tenga razón. Freezer podría seguir un camino de destrucción_.", El Rey pensó en profundidad sobre hacerle caso al soldado de clase baja, pero era demasiado orgulloso y terco para hacer tal cosa. "¿Y a dónde iras, tu Bardock?" El Rey Vegeta pregunto con curiosidad.

" _Puedo vivir a pesar de esto_.", Bardock pensó con un suspiro de cansancio imaginario. "Tierra." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con una mueca, y por alguna razón en un futuro se arrepentiría por haberle dicho esto a unos dictadores como el Rey y la Reina.

"Nunca antes lo había escuchado." El Rey opino confuso, pero si el soldado de clase baja eligió este planeta en particular debe haber una importante razón en particular.

"Mi hija ...", Bardock hizo una pequeña pausa al ver las expresiones de ambos monarcas. Tanto el Rey como la Reina fruncieron el ceño al escuchar que Bardock tuvo una hija, ya que ambos estaban casi seguros que fue un niño, porque este había nacido con un poder 2 unidades de KI ... el más bajo de la historia Saiyajin. Pero encogiéndose de hombros no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. "Está siendo enviada allí hoy, es uno de los planetas más bellos del cosmos.", El Saiyajin de clase baja revelo con una ligera sonrisa al recordar en sus visiones a la Tierra. " _Más razón para conquistarla_." Bardock pensó con una mueca, ya que sabe perfectamente que al decirles esto a su Rey, el Planeta Tierra estará condenado.

Bardock recordó a los amigos de Goku, la más notable de todos es Bulma. La había conocido por más tiempo y había estado a su lado a través de muchas aventuras. De alguna manera logró dominar al Príncipe Vegeta en una vida suburbana. Bardock lo llamaría débil por suavizarlo, pero su brillantez le llevó a ascender al poderoso Súper Saiyajin 4. También podía recordar su comportamiento mientras estaba en posesión del parásito Tsufur, Ella era verdaderamente el mayor desafío de Goku. Podía haber tenido sólo cinco años, pero era posible que su padre pudiera por lo menos causar problemas para ellos si fueran empujados. Los Terrícolas podrían ser sorprendentemente formidables y algo peligrosos, dependiendo la situación.

" _Es mejor mantenerlos como nuestros aliados. Sólo tengo que encontrar una manera de convencer al Rey_ _Vegeta_ _de eso_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó mirando al gobernante del planeta, aunque debía ser inteligente porque podría arruinarlo.

Bardock hizo todo lo posible para pensar sus palabras para convencer a los gobernantes.

"Los Terrícolas son débiles, pero muy ingeniosos, pueden ayudarnos a alcanzar el poder que necesitamos." Bardock propuso con la esperanza de tratar de convencerlos, cosa que al parecer logro porque estos pensaron a fondo sobre ello.

La Reina Cellena sonrió al escuchar la propuesta del Saiyajin de clase baja.

"Si puedo sugerir, mi Rey, nosotros y nuestras élites también debemos vivir en la tierra, (Dándose la vuelta para mirar al Rey.) Si, Bardock y los Terrícolas pueden producir Súper Saiyajin, podríamos tener un ejército muy poderoso." La Reina comento con una sonrisa a su compañero y esposo.

Los ojos de Bardock se curvaron por un segundo rápido, pero él se recompuso a tiempo.

" _Mantener a la Tierra a salvo de nosotros no será una tarea fácil, principalmente de estos dos_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con un suspiro de completo cansancio mental.

El Rey Vegeta acaricio su barbilla, mientras pensaba en lo que su compañera y esposa propuso.

"Como he dicho, Bardock, mi Reina es muy sabia.", El Rey opino con una ligera sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la besó. La adoraba por muchas cosas. Era inteligente, bella y demostró que es la mujer más poderosa del planeta. Ella era verdaderamente una mujer digna por lo que valía la pena matar. "Seguiré sus dos peticiones: los Saiyajin se dispersarán para sobrevivir." El Rey Vegeta acepto la propuesta de su compañera y la de Bardock que dio un pequeño suspiro de alivio al ver que había podido cambiar el destino de su raza, pero sentía como si hubiera traicionado a la memoria del Goku de sus visiones al cambiar el destino de su gente.

"¿Y qué hay de mi hijo?", Cellena preguntó a su Rey. "Freezer lo tiene, lo quiero de vuelta." La Reina pidió de brazos cruzados, ya que no estaría tranquila hasta tenerlo a su lado.

El Rey Vegeta miró hacia Bardock. Era extraño que un soldado de bajo nivel tuviera las llaves de su supervivencia, pero poco a poco empezaba a creer en él.

"He visto su futuro, él obtiene el estado de Súper Saiyajin, pero no antes de que Freezer convierta su vida en una pesadilla viva." Bardock revelo a ambos monarcas.

Tanto los ojos de la Reina y el Rey comenzaron a iluminarse con asombro de su joven hijo. Bardock podía simpatizar con lo que sentían. Tenía un gran orgullo del Kakarotto de sus visiones, uno que nadie sería capaz de comprender.

"¿Hay alguna manera de salvarlo?" Cellena preguntó con preocupación, y de ninguna manera lo haría una Reina. Era como si fueran conocidos de nuevo y ella necesitaba desesperadamente un favor del soldado de clase baja.

"Pensaremos en algo." El Rey dijo de brazos cruzados y su mirada en el soldado de clase baja.

Bardock realmente no conocía todos los detalles de la vida del Príncipe Vegeta. Incluso si lo hizo, Freezer estaba obligado a hacer ajustes una vez que se dio de que los Saiyajin escaparon del planeta. Sería difícil, si no imposible. Pero no podía decirle eso a Cellena, viendo de lo mucho que se preocupaba de su hijo.

"... Irrumpir en la nave de Freezer sólo nos matará, pero el Príncipe Vegeta viajará a muchos planetas, es posible que podamos encontrarlo y llevarlo a la Tierra." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con seguridad, aunque tenía un poco de dudas sobre ello.

"Excelente.", El Rey Vegeta dijo satisfecho con la respuesta de Bardock. "Puedes irte, soldado. Emitiré una orden para que salven a toda nuestra gente." El Rey despidió al Guerrero de clase baja.

Bardock suspiró aliviado. En realidad, iba a salvar a su pueblo en lugar de tener que enfrentar a Freezer solo porque sus compañeros se rieron en su cara. Había grandes problemas a tratar una vez que llegue a la Tierra ... y el problema de prioridad sería el de su hija, Kakaroko investigaría quien pudo convertir a su antiguo hijo en una niña, lo haría sufrir lenta y dolorosamente por lo que hizo ... también buscaría las esferas del dragón de la Tierra para ver si puede pedirle ayuda al dragón de la tierra para ver si puede revertir el estado de Kakaroko. Luego vería que haría con Broly porque tal vez podía tener controlada la situación con respecto al Legendario Súper Saiyajin... Si, podía tenerlo de su lado y sería un gran guerrero, pero volviendo con el tema de su raza al menos su gente no sería extinguida por el tirano de Freezer. Por lo que podía abandonar el palacio con esa tranquilidad en su alma.

"¡Ah, y Bardock!", La voz de la Reina lo llamo, que detuvo a Bardock de irse del palacio. Sabía por su sonrisa maliciosa que ella ya había planeado algo. La conocía demasiado bien. "Espero verte en la tierra, estoy segura de que tendrás muchas historias interesantes sobre el futuro." Cellena comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

¿Qué más podía hacer, sino inclinarse con respeto?

"Sí, mi Reina." El Saiyajin de clase baja obedeció sin ninguna objeción a la petición de la Reina de todos los Saiyajin, inclinando levemente su cabeza ... estaba por irse del palacio cuando la voz del Rey lo llamo.

"Espera un momento, Soldado." El Rey Vegeta ordeno con seriedad, provocando que Bardock se detuviera en el acto para luego darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente al Rey.

"¿Si, Rey Vegeta?" Bardock contesto con una voz molesta, ya que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Freezer llegara al planeta Vegeta.

El Rey ignoro el tono molesto del soldado de clase baja.

"Por alguna casualidad, ¿No has visto a un soldado de clase baja llamado Paragus?" El Rey pregunto con seriedad observando con algo de desconfianza, a lo que Bardock se tensó por la pregunta, pero rápidamente se recuperó.

"No, Rey Vegeta. Pero si me permite preguntar ...", Bardock hizo una pequeña pausa esperando pacientemente el si para que pudiera continuar y ambos monarcas asintieron con la cabeza de forma positiva. "¿Por qué ese tipo de pregunta?" El Saiyajin de clase baja pregunto con calma, fingiendo curiosidad y confusión.

El Rey miro a su compañera que asintió con la cabeza.

"Es que este soldado de clase baja tuvo un hijo, llamado Broly que nació con un poder de 10000 unidades. Una abominación." El Rey Vegeta respondió a la pregunta de Bardock que ya sabía sobre eso gracias a sus visiones, pero decidió fingir sorpresa por la revelación del Rey.

"¡10000 unidades!", Bardock exclamo en voz alta con una expresión de shock fingida. "Pero ¿Cómo es eso posible?" El Saiyajin de clase baja pregunto con la misma expresión en su rostro.

Tanto el Rey como la Reina ya se esperaban este tipo de reacción de parte de Bardock.

"No hay tiempo para charlas, pero los detalles te los contare cuando lleguemos a la tierra. Ahora puedes irte, soldado." El Rey Vegeta ordeno con seriedad, despidiendo a Bardock con su mano derecha.

"Si, Rey Vegeta." Bardock contesto con una mueca en sus labios, haciendo una reverencia rápida el Saiyajin de clase baja se apresuró a salir del palacio para ir a buscar a la única persona que quedaba en el planeta que él sabía que tenía que proteger. Sus amigos ya se habían ido, pero ella no tenía por qué morir a manos de Freezer.

Una vez que Bardock se fue por las puertas del palacio, tanto el Rey Como la Reina se quedaron mirando la salida del soldado de tercera clase.

"Cellena.", El Rey Vegeta llamo a su compañera, que se dio la vuelta para mirar al Rey. "¿Qué sabes de este tal Bardock?" El Rey preguntó con el ceño fruncido y algo curioso, ya que le pareció que su esposa miraba con nostalgia al otro Saiyajin ... como si lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

Cellena sabía que no debía responder a esa pregunta, porque podía traer grave consecuencias.

"Es un soldado de bajo nivel, ¿Qué más hay que saber?" La Reina respondió con burla simulada, ya que ella no pensaba del todo así de Bardock.

El Rey Vegeta tenía la mayor fe en su Reina, pero era un hombre naturalmente celoso por su compañera.

"El será uno para vigilar." El Rey opino dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del palacio seguida de su compañera.

"En efecto." Cellena dijo con una sonrisa ligera, que rápidamente desapareció cuando su compañero la miro de reojo.

* * *

Lejos del palacio, en una casa no tan grande ni grandiosa, una mujer recostada en su cama todavía se recuperaba de un parto difícil y de sus horribles hormonas que llenaban su mente de muchas preguntas resentidas. Había una escasez de cámaras de recuperación debido a la cantidad de misiones que los Saiyajin estaban llevando a cabo, por lo que ella se estaba recuperando de la manera antigua y tradicional. Completamente sola ... pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos llenos de odio, cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta y puso los ojos en blanco por esto. Fuera quien fuera, sabía que no quería ver a nadie. Ella ignoró los golpes en la puerta por un rato, pero los golpes continuaron y se hicieron más frecuentes y molestos ... y ella francamente no quiso reemplazar la puerta.

"Voy a matar al idiota que este molestando ..." La hembra Saiyajin murmuró para sí misma con una expresión sombría.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su casa y echó un vistazo por la ventana. El sujeto estaba de espaldas, pero los picos rebeldes de su cabello eran difíciles de confundir. Ella gruñó y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Bardock se volvió y sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente mostrando a una hermosa mujer Saiyajin. Parecía que no la había visto en años.

"Gine ..." Pero el feliz encuentro de Bardock fue interrumpido cuando un puño conecto con fuerza contra su rostro y su cuerpo derrapo a través de la calle, para seguidamente chocar contra un árbol. Había pasado dolores peores de mayor magnitud, pero ese golpe de su compañera lo sorprendió tomándolo desprevenido y eso realmente le molestaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Gine exigió con furia a su compañero y esposo, ya que no podía creer lo caradura que puede llegar a hacer Bardock con querer visitarla ahora ... ¡Después de 5 días de dar a luz!, pero este ni siquiera fue capaz de ir a verla.

Gine solo pensaba en matarlo en este preciso momento. Mientras que Bardock se levantó y se frotó la cara aun entumecida. Ella fue clasificada como una soldado de tercera clase como el, pero eso no quitaba de que ¡Golpea tan duro como una élite!

"¡Vivo aquí! ¿Por qué no estaría aquí?" Bardock pregunto confuso de la agresividad de su esposa.

Gine al escuchar la pregunta de su compañero estuvo a punto de asesinarlo en este preciso momento, pero pudo controlarse a tiempo.

"¡No! ¡No has estado aquí en meses!, ¡Ni siquiera te he visto en cinco días!" Gine dijo en voz alta importándole nada la respuesta de Bardock.

"Eso no es mucho tiempo." El Saiyajin de clase baja opino en voz baja, pero ella lo escucho provocando que emanara un aura de furia asesina.

"¡Es cuando acabo de dar a luz a tu hijo, imbécil!" La Saiyajin de clase baja rugió asustando al soldado de clase baja que retrocedió un paso lejos de su compañera.

Bardock tenía flashback o recuerdos de las visiones que había visto cuando estuvo en la cámara de recuperación. Veía a la compañera y esposa de Goku, Chi-Chi, y ella gritaba constantemente una y otra vez.

" _Es genético_ _..._ " Bardock pensó con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su frente, y a la vez estaba un poco asombrado por esto.

Incluso las amigas de Goku eran nerviosas, emocionales, ruidosas y muy agresivas. Bulma, Launch, e incluso la esposa de Gohan, Videl. Podrían convertirse en arpías furiosas en cualquier momento ... pero por alguna extraña razón sus visiones empezaron a verse algo borrosas.

"... Que extraño ..." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con una expresión confusa, ya que nunca le había pasado algo como esto, pero encogiéndose de hombros lo dejo pasar por el momento.

"¡Gine, sólo escucha!", Bardock grito corriendo hacia ella para agarrarla, pero Gine lo apartó con una mirada de odio. "Esto es importante." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con seriedad, tratando de convencerla.

"Mira, Bardock, sé que te encanta luchar, soy una Saiyajin, me gusta luchar, pero eso es todo lo que a ti te importa." Gine comento con el ceño fruncido por la extraña personalidad que tiene su compañero, ya que este nunca actuó de esta manera.

"Eso no es cierto, Gine." Bardock negó con la cabeza, pero en el fondo sabía que su esposa tiene toda la razón.

"Sí, sé cuánto te preocupas por tu tripulación, pero solo son tus camaradas. ¡No te importa nada de que estuviera fuera de servicio durante meses, cuando llevaba a tu mocoso en mi vientre!" La Saiyajin de tercera clase gruño de brazos cruzados, observando fijamente a Bardock que se incomodó por la mirada de puro enojo de su esposa.

Y una vez más Bardock le dio la razón a Gine sobre que le importaba más su tripulación antes que su familia, pero eso era antes porque ahora tiene pensamientos completamente diferentes sobre su esposa y sus dos hijos ... hasta daría su vida por ellos. Bardock antes de irse con su esposa quería hablar sobre Kakaroko, porque Gine no debe tener ni idea sobre lo que paso ... y no sabe cómo podría reaccionar respecto a ello.

"... Escucha, sobre Kakaro-" Pero de repente el Saiyajin de clase baja fue interrumpido por su esposa que empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Lo están enviando lejos." Gine dijo con seriedad, pero en un instante, estaba completamente congelada de dolor por la pérdida de su 'hijo'.

Ella era un poco más sensible que el promedio Saiyajin. Tal vez el Goku de sus visiones no obtuvo toda la ternura de los Terrícolas. Bardock sabía que Gine quería mantener a su 'hijo'. Había criado y entrenado muy bien a Raditz. Ella anticipó que "Kakarotto" sería muy poderoso. Debió estar devastada una vez que los médicos calcularon su nivel de poder y estos comenzaron a conspirar para enviarlo lejos del alcance de sus padres. Bardock sabía un poco (Al menos) de cómo se sentía su esposa. No, no podía fingir que en un principio habría estado tan dolida como ella, pero sintió que era inútil ver a su antiguo 'hijo' cuando había grandes posibilidades de que nunca lo volviera a ver. La mayoría de los Saiyajin de bajos niveles que fueron enviados hacia otros planetas no tenían recuerdos, vínculos o sentimientos de lealtad hacia sus familias una vez que regresaron. Eran extraños y particularmente agresivos, sobre todo debido a que la computadora en sus capsulas espaciales les decía que erradicaran toda la vida en el primer planeta que llegan a conocer como un hogar. Incluso un guerrero de una sola dirección como Bardock lo encontró un poco bárbaro.

"Lo sé, pero-" Bardock trato de protestar, pero su compañera una vez más lo interrumpió.

"Raditz es un guerrero de élite, pensé que tú y yo éramos una buena cosa y luego ...", Pero la Saiyajin de clase baja dejo de hablar por unos segundos. Gine no estaba molesta por perder a 'Kakarotto'. Estaba llena de vergüenza. "¡Su nivel es sólo de dos! Yo era la hazmerreír de la sala de maternidad, especialmente cuando tuve un momento tan difícil de darle a luz." Gine dijo con un aura de tristeza y depresión rodeándola.

Bardock había comenzado a sostenerla en sus brazos mientras ella estaba en su estado de depresión. Ella era una guerrera muy hermosa y el disfrutaba de su compañía por el tiempo que pasaron juntos. Ella también es una gran compañera de entrenamiento. Pensó que producirían hijos fuertes y, aunque el nivel de poder de 'Kakarotto' era patético al nacer, Bardock tuvo el lujo de saber que sus instintos eran correctos. Al verla de nuevo en ese estado hizo que empezara a lamentar ciertos pasos que había o no había tomado con ella. No marcarla como su compañera fue quizá el error más grande que cometió en su vida.

"Gine-" Pero el Saiyajin de clase baja nuevamente fue interrumpido por su compañera, ya que ella se enojó de nuevo y lo empujó fuera de su espacio personal.

"¿Y debo recordarte que no estuviste allí durante el parto?" La Saiyajin de clase baja acuso con furia a su compañero que en respuesta gruño por la acusación.

"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera, Gine? ¿Querías que sostuviera tu mano?", Bardock pregunto con un tono algo sarcástico y molesto ... fuese lo que fuese su pensamiento, iba más allá de lo absurdo. "Estás muy emocional porque todavía te estas recuperando, solo cálmate y trata de pensar con claridad." El Saiyajin de tercera clase aconsejo tratando de calmar a su esposa, pero tuvo el efecto contrario en ella.

"¡Estoy pensando claramente, Bardock!, Ni siquiera somos compañeros, hay una razón por la que no te has unido a mí ...", Gine murmuro con un aire de tristeza, pero como toda Saiyajin, se negó a llorar por el comportamiento estúpido de Bardock. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto sobre sus emociones, pero eso no significaba que sus emociones no fueran relevantes. "Si no estás en una misión de un planeta a otro buscando un próximo desafío, entonces eres increíblemente infeliz, no todos los Saiyajin son así, yo no soy así.", La Saiyajin de tercera clase comento a su esposo que quedó mudo por sus palabras, ella estaba llegando a una revelación que debería haber tenido hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez lo mejor para ella es que simplemente dejara a Bardock. No iban a ninguna parte y el no apreciaba que un guerrero de clase baja lo quisiera ... a pesar de que ella es de la misma clase que Bardock. "Apuesto a que, si muero, ni siquiera te importaría." Gine dijo sin inmutarse, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al decir esto.

"Eso no es cierto." Bardock negó con la cabeza por lo último que su compañera le dijo.

"¡Sí, lo es!" La Saiyajin de clase baja grito en voz alta sorprendiendo una vez más a su esposo, ya que ella estaba muy convencida sobre lo que pensaba del hombre que tiene frente a ella.

Bardock no sabía si hubiera sido verdad antes de ver visiones de la vida de Kakarotto. No era romántico, simpático, y siempre estaba buscando la próxima pelea. Su última visión sobre el vino a su mente. Goku se había ido con el Dragón Eterno, Shenlong, dejando atrás a su familia y amigos para tener una aventura más interesante o mayores batallas. Era lo más cruel que el muchacho amable y cariñoso había hecho en toda su vida. Ni siquiera el Príncipe Vegeta habría hecho algo tan egoísta. Nadie enseñó eso a Goku. Cada batalla creó otro nivel de amor por la lucha hasta que se convirtió en su mayor prioridad, abrumando el inmenso amor que compartió por las personas en su vida. Lo obtuvo de alguna parte. Bardock agarró con fuerza los brazos de Gine, negándose a dejar que ella lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

"Si no me importara si vives o mueres, no estaría aquí ahora mismo." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con seriedad.

Una terrible sensación de temor domino a la mujer Saiyajin, pero ella no entendió por qué.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Gine pregunto con cierta confusión, pero por la expresión de su esposo no era algo bueno ...

"Freezer va a decidir en destruir el planeta Vegeta, porque cree que nos estamos haciendo demasiado poderosos y, si no nos vamos ahora, entonces todos moriremos." Bardock revelo a su esposa que tenía una expresión de shock total por las palabras de su compañero.

Gine pensó en todos sus aliados y amigos. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba su 'hijo'. Para que todo el planeta explotara matándolos a todos ... ¡Era demasiado para pensar!

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" La Saiyajin de tercera clase pregunto de nuevo, esta vez llevándola la curiosidad de como su esposo podía saber este tipo de información.

"No tengo tiempo para explicar, ni siquiera sé si me creerías, pero intentaré salvarte." El pelinegro prometió mirándola fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole que esta vez no mentía, pero fueron interrumpidos por las alarmas que comenzaron a sonar y los guardias imperiales comenzaron a inundar el cielo y caer en las calles. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

"¿Que está pasando?" Gine volvió a preguntar empezando a desesperarse por las respuestas limitadas de su compañero.

"Nos van a pedir a todos que evacuemos el planeta, no sé dónde el Rey Vegeta enviará a toda nuestra gente, pero me voy a la Tierra, quiero que vengas conmigo, estaremos a salvo allí. Podemos criar a Kakarotto, juntos.", Bardock propuso a su compañera con un tono serio. " _Es mejor que no le diga a_ _Gine_ _que '_ _Kakarotto_ _' ahora es una niña_ _..._ _cuando lleguemos a la tierra le diré absolutamente todo lo que se_." El ojinegro pensó con seriedad, aunque le preocupaba como tomaría esto su compañera.

Gine se lo quedo mirando fijamente ya que había algo raro en Bardock ... como si fuera alguien completamente nuevo.

"Eres diferente.", La pelinegra opino con una ceja alzada, cuando Gine miró a su esposo a los ojos, no pudo explicar lo que vio. Los ojos concentrados y egoístas de un guerrero habían desaparecido. Estaba completamente asombrada por el cambio de su esposo y por alguna razón desconocida, creyó cada palabra que salía de su boca. "¿Cómo es que eres tan diferente?" Gine pregunto de brazos cruzados, todavía sin quitarle la vista de encima.

"Sólo digamos que ahora soy mucho más sabio y sé cómo arreglar las cosas." Bardock respondió con una leve sonrisa.

" _Yo te seguiré en esta ocasión,_ _Bardock_ _. Pero esta es tu última oportunidad_.", La Saiyajin de clase baja pensó todavía sin quitarle la mirada a su compañero. "¿Tengo tiempo para agarrar algo?" Gine pregunto mirándose a sí misma. Estaba vestida con un vestido corto y marrón, muy cómodo para que ella pudiera moverse sin problemas alrededor de su casa. Si ella estaba en tal peligro, necesitaría su armadura de combate.

"No, tenemos que darnos prisa." El pelinegro contesto con seriedad. Desde que Bardock tuvo su acuerdo, no tenía más tiempo que perder.

Él la agarró del brazo y despego hacia el cielo, arrastrándola durante los primeros segundos hasta que ella comenzó a seguirlo.

"¿Y qué hay de Raditz?" La ojinegra pregunto con preocupación por su hijo mayor.

Bardock recordó a su hijo y la terrible explosión que entraba a través de su pecho y salía por Goku, matando a ambos hermanos. Sus hijos lucharon hasta la muerte. Eso era algo que sabía que su madre no quería oír.

"Bueno, de alguna manera se dirige a la tierra de forma segura, no te preocupes." Bardock tranquilizo con una ligera sonrisa, pero esto obviamente es una mentira porque su hijo mayor está en una misión en otro planeta junto al príncipe Vegeta y Nappa.

Ambos volaron juntos tan rápido como pudieron a la estación de vainas más cercana. Ya había muchos Saiyajin acudiendo en masa a la estación y ya se estaba lanzando muchas capsulas de ataque.

" _Puede que no haya suficientes vainas para todos_.", El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con preocupación. "¡Tenemos que darnos prisa!" Bardock grito observando detenidamente la estación en busca de vainas vacías.

Aterrizaron afuera de la bahía de lanzamiento y se unieron a la línea llena de Saiyajin enojados esperando a que se les asignara una vaina y un planeta. Bardock se sobresaltó un poco cuando noto la mano de Gine se entrelazaba con la suya. Nunca le había mostrado afecto en público, pero no protestó. Él no quería que se separaran.

"¿Y quién es usted?" Un Guardia Imperial pregunto con un tono hostil, el cual estaba vestido con una armadura imperial, que se les acercó con un pequeño dispositivo en la mano.

"Soy Bardock, un soldado de tercera clase." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Bardock?", El mismo Guardia Imperial se rió para sí mismo, pensando que no se le permitiría una vaina. Él sabía de su reputación. Buscó en la base de datos en busca de su nombre y se sorprendió una vez que lo encontró. "Vaina 2-2-7 está reservado para ti, tu destino es la Tierra." El Guardia comento a Bardock, mientras que este último asintió con la cabeza por la información.

"¿Y yo que?", Gine preguntó con fastidio al Saiyajin imperial. "Soy Gine, una guerrera de tercera clase." La Saiyajin de clase baja dijo al soldado imperial, ya que ella pensaba que tendría la misma suerte que su esposo al decir eso.

El Saiyajin Imperial la miro fijamente por unos segundos, para luego buscar en la base de datos a Gine y por suerte la encontró, aunque con un destino totalmente diferente al de Bardock.

"Parece que te van a enviar al planeta Tak." El Guardia Imperial respondió a la duda de la hembra Saiyajin, la cual apretó el agarre de la mano de su esposo porque no quiere separarse de él.

"¡No!", Bardock negó con la cabeza, agarrando el hombro del Saiyajin Imperial antes de que él se alejara completamente. "¡Ella viene conmigo!" El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con mucha seguridad en su tono de voz, ocasionado que el soldado Imperial lo mirara de reojo.

Gine estaba sorprendida e impresionada por el enorme cambio mental de Bardock.

" _En realidad, es diferente de alguna manera_." La Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con asombro ante el nuevo cambio de su esposo.

"Tiene que haber algún tipo de error." Bardock trato de razonar con el guardia Imperial, para que este alterara los datos en su listado ... estuvo a punto de responderle a Gine cuando una voz femenina y bastante conocida los interrumpió a los tres.

"No hay error.", La voz brillante de la Reina contesto. Todos los Saiyajin detuvieron su pánico y se inclinaron ante ella, pero la inclinación de Bardock fue más por necesidad que por respeto. "La Tierra está reservada para las élites, Bardock es la única excepción." Cellena revelo con una sonrisa, ya que por alguna extraña razón le gusto arruinar las esperanzas de esa mujer con la que estaba Bardock.

"¡Tienes que hacer una excepción para ella!" El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo en voz alta, provocando que la Reina mirara fijamente a Bardock por unos segundos.

"¿Y quién es ella?", La reina le dio otra mirada de reojo a Gine. "¿Una amiga?" Cellena preguntó disgustada.

El Saiyajin no sabía qué decir por la pregunta de la Reina.

"Ella es mi-" Pero Bardock no llego a terminar lo que iba a decir porque su esposa lo interrumpió.

"Yo soy la madre de sus hijos." Gine contesto a la pregunta de la Reina, interrumpiendo a su esposo que la miro con la boca abierta.

La Reina Cellena sonrió divertida por la respuesta de la mujer de tercera clase.

"Qué manera más inteligente de decir que él no es tu compañero.", La Reina opino todavía con su sonrisa en sus labios, mirando a ambos y pudo ver visiblemente lo incómodos que estaban el uno con el otro, a pesar de que la mujer se aferraba a la mano de Bardock como una especie de cobarde. "No siento ningún vínculo entre ustedes dos. ¿Por qué importa si están separados o no?" Cellena pregunto de brazos cruzados, borrando temporalmente su sonrisa de su rostro poniéndose algo seria.

"Cellena.", El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo en voz baja para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo. Bardock dio un paso más cerca de Cellena, un paso que estaba demasiado cerca para dos extraños. "Te estoy pidiendo que hagas una excepción por mí, hazme este favor." Bardock suplico con una mirada que pocas veces usaba, pero que la Reina reconoció ... Cellena recordó aquella mirada de cariño que le dio Bardock.

"... Bien. Supongo que estoy en deuda con el salvador del Planeta Vegeta, tu mujer puede acompañarnos a la tierra.", La Reina acepto la petición del soldado de clase baja, mientras ella le sonrió a Gine, pero no era genuina ... era totalmente falsa. "Sígueme." Cellena ordenó a ambos Saiyajin de tercera clase.

Bardock y Gine siguieron a su Reina dentro de la estación de lanzamiento. Era bastante caótico dentro de la bahía de lanzamiento. Bardock seguía mirando a sus hermanos. Algunos lo sabían, otros no. No era muy reconfortante saber que iba a estar rodeado de élites. No iba a hacer su trabajo más fácil vivir con un grupo de Saiyajin que pensaban que eran mejores y más fuertes que él. Incluso si los derrotó, todavía no lo respetarían. El Príncipe Vegeta le enseñó eso. Pero Bardock decidió aliviar un poco el ambiente incomodo con una pregunta suya.

"¿Y cómo sabemos que Freezer no rastreará nuestras coordenadas?" El Saiyajin de clase baja pregunto con algo de duda sobre ello, aunque ya se imaginaba una respuesta de la Reina.

"¿Crees que todos somos idiotas?", La Reina pregunto sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta del soldado de tercera clase. "Nosotros borraremos todos nuestros datos después del lanzamiento." Cellena explico con una sonrisa al imaginarse la expresión de Freezer cuando se entere que evacuaron a toda la población del Planeta Vegeta.

"Entonces, ¿cómo nos encontrará Raditz?", La Saiyajin de clase baja preguntó al oído de Bardock. El realmente no tenía una respuesta para ella. No sabía dónde Raditz había viajado y si su hijo mayor no tenía una manera de saber que su familia fue a la Tierra, ciertamente no había ninguna razón para que fuera allí. "¿Y dónde está Freezer?" Gine volvió a preguntar muy preocupada de que su hijo mayor hubiera sido capturado por el frio tirano.

"Lejos, por lo que podemos decir, si cambia de opinión y realmente llega al Planeta Vegeta para destruirlo y dejarnos a todos en el olvido ... para ese entonces ya todos nos habremos ido hace mucho tiempo. Todo el seguimiento, la comunicación, etc. Han sido desactivados de la tecnología de Freezer. Solo el Rey tendrá el conocimiento de dónde se enviará a todo nuestro pueblo ... los únicos Saiyajin que están en peligro son los que ya están fuera del planeta Vegeta, ya que Freezer tiene esa información a mano, de lo contrario estaremos completamente fuera de la red." La Reina explico dándose la vuelta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Estoy impresionado." Bardock admitió con un dedo en su barbilla, ya que quedo muy asombrado por los planes de la Reina de todos los Saiyajin.

"Bueno, hay una razón por la que soy Reina." Cellena comento con su misma expresión. Ella se detuvo frente a un Saiyajin de élite que estaba a punto de subir a su capsula y lo sacó de él. "Ahora estás reasignado al planeta Tak." La Reina ordeno al Saiyajin de élite que miro sorprendido que fuera sacado de improviso de su capsula de ataque, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que había sido la Reina.

"Sí, mi Reina." El Saiyajin de élite obedeció sin cuestionar la orden de Cellena dándole rápidamente una inclinación de cabeza a su Reina y luego corrió a toda prisa para buscar su nueva nave.

Gine suspiró aliviada, teniendo una capsula para sí misma. Por supuesto, estaba triste al pensar en perder su planeta donde nació, pero le complacía saber que ella y Bardock pronto estarían con su 'hijo' en la tierra.

"Gracias, Reina Cellena." La Saiyajin de clase baja agradeció inclinándose ante ella para demostrar su gratitud.

"De nada, plebeya." Cellena dijo con un gesto burlón, aunque si le viera mas de cerca parecía algo celosa.

Bardock miró ligeramente la expresión de la Reina con el ceño fruncido.

" _¿_ _Qué está haciendo_ _?_ " El Saiyajin de tercera clase pregunto en su mente.

Bardock reconoció los celos de Cellena y se negó a soportarlo. Para demostrar que Gine era de hecho su mujer, él la agarró de la cintura y la beso con reverencia para que todos los que lo vieran lo supieran. También necesitaba que Gine lo supiera.

"Te veré en la Tierra." Bardock prometió a su esposa con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la expresión ligeramente sonrojada de la Saiyajin.

Gine sonrió sintiéndose bien con los dos mostrándose afecto mutuo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Cuídate, Bardock.", La Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con una ligera sonrisa feliz, entrando en su capsula de ataque y observó a Bardock hasta que se cerró la escotilla, el casi parecía amable. Era extraño, pero era egoísta conocer la nueva versión misteriosa del hombre con el que ella quería unirse lo más pronto posible. " _Me pregunto_ _¿_ _Qué podría haberte influido tanto_ _, Bardock?_ " Gine pensó mirando fijamente la expresión de su esposo.

La nave comenzó a liberar un gas de hibernación y ella se durmió rápidamente con una mirada agradable en su cara.

"¿Entonces esa es tu mujer?", La Reina pregunto frunciendo los labios completamente observando de forma despreocupada a la esposa de Bardock, la cual estaba con sus pies descalzos y su corto vestido de noche. "Parece un poco barata ... típico en un soldado de tercera clase." Cellena opino con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

" _Cellena ..._ e _star en el palacio te ha hecho completamente engreída y orgullosa_.", El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó muy molesto por la actitud de su antiguo interés de compañera ... aunque todavía seguía algo 'enamorado' de ella. "No todos podemos vivir en el palacio." Bardock comentó con sarcasmo y una sonrisa falsa, que por suerte la Reina no la vio.

"He luchado muy duro por todo lo que tengo.", La Reina dijo cruzándose de brazos. Ella estaba un poco ofendida por las palabras del soldado de clase baja. "Lo sabes mejor que nadie, Bardock." Cellena recordó a su antiguo amigo.

Bardock continuó siguiendo a Cellena, aunque podía sentir que asociarse con ella iba a ser problemático. ¡No necesitaba una visión para saber eso!

"Oh, ¿Entonces no estamos pretendiendo que no nos conozcamos?" El pelinegro pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sólo en presencia de mi compañero, ¿Y realmente puedes culparme, Bardock? Si supiera de nuestra relación anterior, no habría escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste.", Cellena respondió con una sonrisa, agitando su dedo en su cara. "Además, estarías muerto." La Reina confirmo de lo que pudo haber pasado, si el Rey Vegeta se hubiera enterado de su antigua relación.

Ambos se detuvieron en el sitio de lanzamiento de la capsula de ataque registrada de Bardock. Agradeció las contribuciones de Cellena para ayudarlo a salvar la mayor parte de la población del planeta Vegeta, pero no podía confiar en ella. No era tan estúpido.

"¿No estabas tratando de separarme a mí y a mi mujer a propósito?" Bardock pregunto con completa desconfianza.

Si Cellena no estuviera tan divertida, habría hecho que enviaran a Bardock a la siguiente dimensión.

"Siempre has pensado demasiado en ti mismo.", La Reina afirmo con una ligera sonrisa, ella realmente lo encontró divertido. "¿Cómo se supone que sabría que estabas con alguien? Hoy fue la primera vez que escuché que tenías hijos y ciertamente no sabía quién era la madre." Cellena comento con un extraño tono de voz. Era consciente de que debía parecer celosa por su tono, pero disfrutaba siendo la Reina y sin duda disfrutaba de su pareja ... además, le gusta estar en el poder. ¡Querer a Bardock nuevamente era ridículo! Aunque era bastante curioso del porque el soldado de clase baja había tomado esa decisión. "Me sorprende que no te hayas unido con esa mujer, la mayoría de los Saiyajin lo hacen, ¿Miedo al compromiso?" La Reina pregunto con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. El la miró de nuevo y puso una señal de amenaza en su voz.

"No es asunto tuyo, su Alteza." El ojinegro contesto con un toque de ira, aunque pareció más a un gruñido que una respuesta.

Ella sonrió por la actitud del soldado de tercera clase, pero más le hizo gracia fue su reacción a su pregunta.

"Lo suficientemente justo.", Cellena acepto a medias las palabras del soldado de tercera clase. Era muy imprudente asociarse con Bardock, pero el destino los había reunido de nuevo. Ella sabía muy bien que no podía rechazar el consejo de un adivino. "Serás muy útil, Bardock." La Reina pensó mirando con una sonrisa al pelinegro, y este levanto una ceja por la acción de la hembra Saiyajin.

Bardock decidió darle un pequeño vistazo dentro de la mente de Cellena solo para estar seguro de que la reina tramara algo en su contra. No, ella no estaba tramando engañar al Rey Vegeta, para su sorpresa. No quería ser celosa. Todo era puro instinto. Bardock no sabía si eso hacía las cosas mejor o peor de lo que ya estaban.

"No vamos a tener ningún problema, ¿Verdad?" Bardock pregunto con ciertas dudas y desconfianza a la Reina Saiyajin.

"Tú eres el que puede ver el futuro. Dímelo.", La Reina dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad, esperando una respuesta del Saiyajin. Bardock sabía que Cellena no estaba coqueteando a propósito, pero ella nunca necesito intentar algo como eso. Ella rezumaba sensualidad de sus poros y Bardock siempre le intrigaba por alguna razón. "Te veo pronto." Cellena saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

Cellena no tuvo tiempo de quedarse y ver a Bardock abordar su nave, aunque Bardock tuvo el tiempo suficiente para observar como la cola de la reina se desenrollaba de su cintura y empezaba a balancearse un poco hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Era como si fueran adolescentes de nuevo y eso no era algo bueno.

"Pero ahora estoy con Gine y voy a hacer que funcione." El Saiyajin de clase baja prometió con una expresión de pura convicción.

A pesar de arruinar su relación con ella antes, sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Si en sus visiones su hijo, que era demasiado denso para saber qué era el matrimonio, podría hacer un hogar feliz en la Tierra. Entonces, Bardock elegiría creer que podría haber una oportunidad de una nueva vida con la madre de sus hijos... Pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el gas de hibernación se encendió en su nave y sus ojos comenzaron a ser pesados. Él quería mantenerse despierto y ver que su gente salía del mundo de manera segura, pero a veces era bueno descansar y confiar en la esperanza.

" _Esperanza_ _, ¿_ _Eh_ _?_ " El ojinegro pensó débilmente, haciendo todo lo posible para no quedarse dormido.

Él nunca antes había confiado en tal cosa como la 'Esperanza'. Tal vez era otra cosa que el Goku de sus visiones le había enseñado. Ya que cuando las fichas están caídas, sólo tienes que creer que todo saldría bien. Esa en realidad fue la primera lección que aprendió de su pequeño hijo alternativo. Creía sin duda de que su hija tendría éxito donde el fallo.

" _No voy a interferir mucho en tu vida hija, veras que dejare que cumplas tu destino, hija_." El pelinegro volvió a hacer otra promesa que sin duda cumpliría.

Bardock sabía lo que tendría que hacer para obtener el estado de Súper Saiyajin y alcanzaría los niveles de fuerza incalculables, pero su hija iba a ser el que sorprendería a todo el mundo con su habilidad natural para enfrentarse a todos los desafíos que se le presentaran frente a él.

" _Mi hija_." Bardock pensó en Kakaroko por última vez para luego cerrar sus ojos cayendo en un largo sueño, pero que sería temporal.

* * *

 **Un Largo Tiempo Después**

El pelinegro empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos pesados. Apenas sintió el impacto de su aterrizaje, estaba tan somnoliento. Sólo la visión del cielo estrellado lo motivó a levantarse.

"Bienvenido, Bardock." Una voz femenina que provenía dentro de su nave lo saludo sin emociones.

El parpadeó un par de veces y se abofeteó la cara, porque ya había llegado a la Tierra. Había esperado más de cincuenta años para sostener a su hija en sus brazos. Su único pensamiento y único enfoque había sido su hija. Apenas podía pensar en otra cosa ahora que había recuperado su vida. La nave se abrió y Bardock despegó hacia el cielo. Para finalmente oler el aire limpio de las montañas de la Tierra era casi como un sueño, pero se sentía demasiado real. Los árboles vivos y coloridos y los brillantes océanos hicieron que el planeta Vegeta parezca una broma. No era de extrañar por qué la Tierra estaba en el mercado para futuras ventas.

Recordó una de sus primeras visiones. Kakaroko aterrizó cerca de un bosque de bambú en un área abandonada. Bardock conocía el trazado de la Tierra tan bien que asustaba un poco. El ni siquiera necesito mirar. Fue conducido allí a ese cráter donde la pequeña Kakaroko estaba rompiendo sus pulmones con sus llantos.

"Te he encontrado, hija.", El pelinegro dijo para sí mismo. Abrió la escotilla de la nave de Kakaroko y se quedó mirándola un rato. Todavía era extraño lo sorprendentemente similares que eran, salvo por sus rasgos faciales que son los de su compañera Gine. "Tienes un rostro tan hermoso como el de tu madre, niña." Bardock opino con una sonrisa, pero se sintió un poco incómodo.

No sabía por qué. Sólo estaba hablando con una bebé. La nave de Kakaroko tenía un mensaje automatizado que se repetía una y otra vez.

"Despierta, Kakaroko, destruye." La IA repetía una y otra vez el mismo mensaje.

Bardock lo apagó rápidamente. Recordó lo salvaje y poco cooperativo que era para Gohan al principio. A pesar del deseo de Gine de mantener a su hija, Bardock estaba seguro de que la mataría si era demasiado rebelde.

"Creo que le gustaras a tu madre, Kakaroko." El ojinegro comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Bardock empezó a tenderle la mano, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que de pronto un pensamiento vino a su mente que lo hizo preocupar bastante.

" _¿_ _Qué pasa si esto fue un error_ _?_ " El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con preocupación de que haya cambiado el destino de todos por su culpa.

Kakaroko dejó inmediatamente de llorar. Por segunda vez desde su nacimiento, Ya que había alguien atento y dispuesto a estar allí para ella. Su mente infantil no podía comprender eso, pero ella era un bebé y como la mayoría de los bebés, quería que lo sostuvieran por lo que extendió sus pequeños brazos hacia su padre.

"¿Te acuerdas de mí, chica?", Bardock pregunto algo emocionado de que fuera así, pero a la vez estaba increíblemente nervioso de repente. "Te recuerdo." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo a la niña que está dentro de la nave.

¿Por qué actuaba de esta manera? Acaso era porque se encontraba ante la Saiyajin, que en un futuro será la más poderosa del universo y su raza. ¿Era eso o realmente temía el compromiso y lo que significaría ser el padre de esta muchacha?

"¡Esto es estúpido!" El pelinegro se quejó en voz alta con su mirada fija en la niña.

Además, Bardock era un comandante de un equipo de bajo nivel que generalmente tomaba misiones suicidas. ¡No podía tener miedo de sostener a una bebé en sus brazos! La agarró con sus manos y espero a que ella hiciera algo. Bardock no sabía por qué. Pero era como si estuviera esperando a que su pequeña hija creciera al instante y tuviera una buena pelea o por lo menos una conversación con él. Fue muy extraño. Era como si la niña tuviera que vivir toda su vida otra vez y ni siquiera lo sabía. Bardock finalmente se tragó su orgullo y sostuvo a su hija en su pecho. Él antes nunca había sostenido en sus brazos a Raditz. Los dos eran prácticamente como extraños. El honestamente no sabía qué hacer con Kakaroko, pero iba a intentarlo. Mientras que Kakaroko se rió siniestramente y tiro de la nariz de su padre, provocando que este gimiera de dolor.

"¡Ay!", Bardock dijo con una pequeña lagrima de dolor estilo anime salir lentamente de su ojo izquierdo. Bardock fulminó con la mirada y apartó la pequeña mano de su hija. Kakaroko se rió más fuerte por la reacción de su padre. "¡Creo que eres más fuerte de lo que todo el mundo piensa, porque eso duele!" El ojinegro opino con una sonrisa de orgullo, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su nariz.

Levantó a la niña en el aire y escuchó el sonido de sus risas de alegría. Aunque había visto la vida de su hija desde lejos como un espectador, todavía sentía que se había perdido la oportunidad de haber estado con ella, verla crecer, etc.

"Eres mi hija, Kakaroko." El Saiyajin de clase baje dijo con seriedad.

El salvaje niño Saiyajin que se cayó por un precipicio y se golpeó la cabeza, y creció para ser el guerrero más fuerte del universo, que nunca le haría daño a una mosca sin tratar de convencerla de que cambie su maldad y su forma de pensar, ya no lo sería. El Goku de sus visiones era sólo un recuerdo perteneciente a Bardock y lo apreciaría bien. Ya que tiene pensado cambiar por completo el destino de su hija, además desde que despertó en la Tierra algo le decía como un sexto sentido de que no usaran las esferas del Dragon para volver otra vez un niño a su hija.

"No te preocupes, hija mía.", Bardock tranquilizo a Kakaroko, sosteniéndola contra su pecho. "Te entrenaré para que seas tan fuerte como debes serlo, y te ayudaré a proteger este mundo de tus enemigos, ya sea Freezer o nuestra misma raza. Solo tengo que ser extremadamente cuidadoso e inteligente al respecto.", El pelinegro comento en voz baja, aunque luego de unos segundos suspiro al recordar algo. "Al Rey Vegeta creo que puedo manejarlo, pero no estoy tan seguro de cómo decirle a Gine que ahora eras una niña, Kakaroko." El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con otro suspiro de cansancio, ya que ella puede tomarlo mal este inesperado suceso, aunque también hay un muy pequeño porcentaje de que Gine lo tome bien...

Bardock decidió apoyar y quedarse con esto último, porque no le gustaría tener una discusión que seguramente terminaría en una pelea con su esposa. Sería difícil al principio, pero Bardock sintió que al final Gine aceptaría este cambio tan grande en su vida, aparte sintió que se lo debía al Goku de sus visiones.

"Te honraré, hijo, lo prometo." El ojinegro prometió al Goku de sus visiones.

Bardock sostenía a la niña destinada al gran poder. Pero había sido enviado a conquistar a la Tierra y el destino convirtió al soldado de clase baja en su salvador. Ahora, con Bardock jugando con el destino, el futuro no estaba muy claro. ¿Ella será una Conquistadora o su Salvadora? ... sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 ***Información Adicional***

Les dejo esto por si ustedes no sabían que significaba esta palabra.

 **Neonatología** : Es donde los bebes descansan después de que sus madres los dan a luz.

 ***Fin De La Información Adicional***

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 15602 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: La Llegada De Los Saiyajin

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de No soy dueño de DB / Z / GT / Super, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Cambiando El Destino

Capitulo 2: Reencuentro Familiar

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

" **KameHameHa** " Ataques/Habilidad/Técnica

 **Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 ** _Androides/Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando_**

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

El Saiyajin de tercera clase se quedo mirando fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios a su hija durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que de repente se le ocurrió algo interesante.

"Bueno. Veamos cuanto de tu vida realmente recuerdo." Bardock dijo con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos y se concentró, bloqueando todo excepto por lo que estaba buscando. Fue un poco difícil con Kakaroko golpeándose los brazos y riéndose al respecto. Era una beba tan inquieta.

"Tu madre te adorara o te matara, niña." El Saiyajin de clase baja murmuro mirando fijamente a su hija.

El ojinegro respiro hondo y lo intento de nuevo. Todos tenían energía dentro de ellos y los Saiyajin serían más poderosos que todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Tenía que pensar en Gine y concentrarse en ella. ¿Cómo se sentía ella? ¿Qué tan poderoso era ella? ¿Cuál era su energía única?

"¡Lo tengo!" El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo en voz alta.

Bardock estaba un poco sorprendido de que su gente nunca aprendió a sentir la energía antes cuando era tan increíblemente simple. Pero si Bardock podía recordar ese pequeño truco de la vida de su hija. ¿Qué más sabia él?

"El KameHameHa, Kaio-ken, Genki-dama ... _obviamente estas últimas dos no podría usarlas, porque no tengo el corazón puro para la_ _Genki_ _-_ _dama_ _y el_ _Kaio_ _-_ _ken_ _tendría que hacer un entrenamiento muy especial para poder usarlo_ _..._ no voy a hacer la Danza de la Fusión por razones obvias ... por ahora. Y finalmente la transmisión instantánea ...", Bardock dijo con una sonrisa. Antes que Bardock se diera cuenta, sostenía dos de sus dedos juntos, pero no estaba seguro. "Te vi aprender estas técnicas, niña. Al parecer las conozco a todas o ese creo, pero no cuesta con intentarlo y esta es la prueba.", El pelinegro puso sus dedos sobre su frente y se concentró. "Afortunadamente, los dos no morimos de alguna manera." El Saiyajin de clase baja susurro un poco dudoso.

En un instante, llegaron a un bosque empapado por un lago sobre inundado. Gine estaba encorvada ante ellos, tosiendo agua. Su nave había aterrizado en el lago detrás de ella.

"¿Estas bien?" El pelinegro pregunto con un tono preocupado.

La mujer Saiyajin levanto la vista sorprendida.

"¿Fue solo mi imaginación, o apareciste de la nada?" La ojinegra pregunto con una ceja alzada.

"Más o menos ..." Bardock respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Bardock era notablemente más poderoso sabiendo técnicas que solo Dios debería saber y enseñárselas a que él considera digno de su atención.

" _Tal vez pueda enseñarle todo lo que se a ambas, pero a su debido tiempo_ _..._ " El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con una expresión seria.

Gine se quedó sin aliento una vez que se dio cuenta de que su bebé estaba en las manos de Bardock.

"¡Déjame verla!" La pelinegra ordeno, mientras se levantaba de su posición de un salto.

Bardock al escuchar que Gine quiere ver a Kakaroko se puso nervioso porque no sabe de qué forma podría reaccionar ella al ver que no es más un niño, por lo que decidió inventarse una excusa y al observarla fijamente se le ocurrió una al instante.

"Pero estas toda mojada." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo algo nervioso retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás.

Gine lo miro con una expresión en blanco, por lo que lo corto inmediatamente su tonta excusa.

"Estuvo en mi vientre durante meses. No creo que le importe. ¡Ahora, dámela!" Gine exigió en voz alta, asustando al Saiyajin macho.

Bardock obedecido e hizo lo que dijeron, por temor a ser golpeado brutalmente por parte de su compañera ... solo esperaba que ella no matara a Kakaroko por no reconocer a su hija. Aunque quedo mudo con lo que vio, ya que Gine no le dio importancia que Kakaroko fuera una niña, sosteniéndola en el aire con sus brazos. Kakaroko se rió mientras era levantada en el aire por su madre.

" _Esto debe ser una broma_ _..._ _ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ahora tiene una hija_ _._ " El ojinegro pensó con completa confusión. "Gine ...", Bardock llamo a la Saiyajin logrando el objetivo de tener parte de su atención. "¿No notas nada raro en ... nuestra hija?" El pelinegro pregunto de brazos cruzados, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

"No ...", Gine contesto con un tono confuso, mientras a la se quedaba observando detenidamente a Kakaroko. "¿Porque?" La Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"No, por nada ... olvídalo.", El pelinegro contesto con una expresión confusa y seria a la vez. _"..._ _Debe haber algo o alguien detrás de todo esto, más adelante lo averiguare por mi cuenta_ _."_ Bardock pensó con determinación, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Gine se encogió de hombros por la pregunta de su esposo para luego dirigir la mirada a su preciosa niña. Mientras que Bardock fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho risas, abriendo sus ojos vio como Gine sostenía a su hija. Kakaroko se rió mientras era levantada en el aire. Como Bardock predijo, ella estaba más equipada para manejar a la niña y la vez suspiro de alivio que Gine se llevara bien con Kakaroko.

" _Si no hubiera cambiado el futuro_ _..._ _ellas nunca se hubieran conocido_." El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bardock estaba satisfecho y feliz con su decisión de cambiar el destino de su familia.

"Entonces, Bardock. Dijiste que me explicarías lo que ha estado pasando contigo ... obviamente eres diferente. ¿Qué pudo haberte pasado?" Gine pregunto con una expresión entre seria y curiosa.

Incluso durante los pocos segundos que vio a Bardock sostener a su hija, pudo sentir que se preocupaba por ella. Gine no entendía porque, él nunca tuvo esa vibra con su primer hijo, Raditz. Bardock podía sentir a los otros Saiyajin en el planeta ... y obviamente también sintió el enorme Ki de Broly que estaba junto al de Paragus. Lo cual era un recordatorio constante de que los terrícolas estarían en peligro.

" _Tengo que actuar rápido antes de que el Rey_ _Vegeta_ _decida matarlos a todos_ _._ ", El ojinegro pensó con visible preocupación en su rostro. "Realmente no puedo explicártelo ahora." Bardock respondió con un tono serio.

El Saiyajin de clase baja estaba por darse la vuelta para irse del lugar, pero fue interrumpido por un grito furioso de su esposa, Gine.

"¡Bardock!", La pelinegra grito con ira, asustando al Saiyajin macho que retrocedió de la furia de su esposa. ¡Ella había esperado mucho tiempo para que Bardock actuara de manera conjunta y no podía soportarlo más! "Te seguí a este lugar para comenzar una nueva vida junto a Kakaroko y Raditz, y ni siquiera puedes darme una conversación de 5 minutos." Gine comento en voz alta.

"Te lo juro, Gine. Te contare todo desde principio a fin, pero primero tengo que hacer algo." El ojinegro dijo algo molesto de que ella lo presionara tanto con eso.

"Me había convencido de que habías cambiado ... que tonta fui." La Saiyajin de clase baja dijo negando con su cabeza y riéndose al final de sus palabras de su tonto e ingenuo pensamiento.

"Por favor. No te rindas, Gine." Bardock animo a su esposa, mientras la agarraba de los hombros y la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

Él sabía que había arruinado las cosas por completo con ella, pero esperaba no haber arruinado todas sus posibilidades. Francamente, estaba sorprendido de que le importara tanto. Incluso cuando estuvo con Cellena, no era tan suave y tenían una conexión especial que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de olvidar.

" _¿_ _Por qué me siento así_ _?_ ", El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con una expresión confusa. "Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo, honestamente quiero decir eso. Solo necesito arreglar unas cosas para asegurar nuestro futuro juntos. La Tierra es un hogar mucho más grande que el Planeta Vegeta. Serás feliz acá con Kakaroko." El pelinegro dijo lo último con una leve sonrisa, el realmente quería protegerlas. Sentía que tenía una obligación hacia ellas.

"Kakaroko no es la única que tiene el historial." Gine recordó con un gruñido de molestia.

"Lo sé, Gine. Lo sé.", El ojinegro suspiro con frustración. Cualquier intento de tranquilizarla en su compromiso lo haría parecer un debilucho total. "Podría haberte explicado todo ahora ..." Pero de repente Bardock fue interrumpido por su esposa.

"¡Entonces, creo que deberías haberme escuchado y simplemente haberlo explicado!" La pelinegra grito con enojo absoluto.

Bardock estaba un poco exasperado con ella, pero se divirtió con Gine en varias cosas.

"Te dejare con Kakaroko aquí mismo y luego regresare." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo de brazos cruzados.

Gine no estaba segura de sí debería confiar en él, pero la Tierra no se veía tan grande. No era como si Bardock pudiera haberse escondido de ella para siempre y parecía querer al menos a Kakaroko. Es por eso que tuvo que regresar.

"Bien. Esperaremos tu regreso, Bardock. Pero para que lo sepas ... te romperé las piernas si no mantienes tu palabra y por favor sabes que hablo en serio." La pelinegra advirtió con una expresión fría.

Bardock recordó un par de lesiones que había sufrido debido a Gine, que le provocaron un leve estremecimiento en su espalda.

"Te creo, Gine. Volveré en poco tiempo." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Bardock realmente no podía permitirse perder más tiempo, debía actuar rápidamente si no quería que los Humanos sufrieran de forma severa por la invasión de los Saiyajin.

" _No puedo sentir la energía del_ _Dr. Brief._ _No sé cómo se sentirá su_ _Ki_ _y aparte no es lo suficientemente grande como para destacarse de los demás. Tendré que volar a_ _Capsule Corp._ ", El ojinegro pensó con un asentimiento mental. "Te juro que volveré." Bardock prometió levitando en el aire ante las miradas de su esposa e hija.

Gine sostuvo a su hija mientras veía a Bardock irse una vez más. Pero incluso si él no regresó, al menos ella tenía a Kakaroko.

"Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, Kakaroko.", La ojinegra comento con felicidad. Ella podría haber nacido con solo un nivel de poder de dos, pero eso a Gine no le importaba. "Solo hay tres Saiyajin en este planeta que no son élites. Esos son tu padre, tu y yo. Todo el mundo va a tener eso en nuestras cabezas, así que debemos trabajar más duro que todos.", Gine dijo muy seria, mientras ella gentilmente levantó a su hija en el aire y esta última se rió. "Te haré una gran guerrera. Y si tu padre fue genuino cuando dijo que quería criarte, te hará una mujer grandiosa. Es uno de los mejores luchadores que quedan vivos más fuerte del Planeta Vegeta ... Esa es una razón por la que estoy tan encariñado con él, supongo." La Saiyajin de clase baja revelo con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios ...

Aunque de pronto escucho unos ruidos extraños entre los arbustos del gran bosque, por lo que se dio la vuelta de forma brusca.

"¿¡Quien está ahí!?", Gine exigió en voz alta, y esto causo que la persona que estaba escondida entre los arbustos quedo petrificada. "¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Sal inmediatamente!" La pelinegra grito hacia los arbustos, mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia dicho lugar, totalmente lista para arrojar un ataque de energía si es necesario.

"¡Espera, Gine!" Una voz masculina tranquilizo en voz alta a la hembra Saiyajin, pero esto tuvo el efecto contrario porque la Guerrera Saiyajin arrojo una poderosa ráfaga de Ki hacia la voz masculina que le pareció algo conocida, pero no le dio importancia.

La ráfaga de energía produjo una fuerte explosión que borro una parte del gran bosque y los arbustos que estaban en su rango. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo por completo mostró la silueta de una persona, el cual identifico como a un Saiyajin porque era grande y algo ... casi como su esposo, pero no tenía el cabello de Bardock, al fijar la vista en él lo identifico al instante.

"¿Paragus?" La Saiyajin de tercera clase pregunto con un tono de voz sorprendido.

El Saiyajin identificado como Paragus salió del lugar en que estaba, acercándose lentamente hacia una de las mujeres más peligrosas y mortales del Planeta Vegeta ... Hasta se atrevería a decir que daba más miedo que su compañera recientemente fallecida, y que en paz descanse.

"Si, Gine ..." El pelinegro respondió todavía con algo de miedo de la mujer.

La hembra Saiyajin al ver que el amigo de su esposo traía un bebe de la misma edad que su hija Kakaroko se preocupó mucho pensando que lo había hecho daño, sin querer.

"Oh, ¡Por Kami-sama! ¿Está bien tu bebe?" Gine pregunto con preocupación evidente en sus ojos, sintiéndose culpable de atacarlos porque casi había herido a un bebe inocente.

" _Querrás decir que ambos estamos bien_ _..._ ", El ojinegro pensó con una gota de sudor caer por su frente estilo anime. "No te preocupes, Gine. De alguna forma mi hijo Broly nos protegió a ambos con una especie de escudo de energía." Paragus contesto con una sonrisa de puro orgullo, ya que su hijo es él bebe más fuerte que nació en toda la historia de la raza Saiyajin con un poder de 10.000 unidades de Ki.

Mientras tanto, Gine al escuchar esas palabras de Paragus, miró fijamente a Broly porque había escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar ... hasta que de pronto su cerebro hizo un 'clic' por así decirlo y lo recordó.

"¿Este es tu hijo, Broly?" La Saiyajin de tercera clase pregunto con mucha curiosidad acercándose para ver al único bebe nacido con un poder de diez mil. Paragus asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. "Entonces, él es ..." Pero la pelinegra dejo de hablar porque de repente empezó a recordar quien era ese niño la había dejado muda temporalmente.

"Hai, es el primer y único niño que nació con un poder de diez mil." El ojinegro respondió una vez más con evidente orgullo en su voz.

"Wow ...", Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Gine, hasta que de repente decidió decir unas palabras. "Eso sí que es mucho poder para solo un bebe. Hasta supera a los hijos de los Saiyajin de primera clase y de la realeza juntos.", La ojinegra elogio con una sonrisa, hasta que de pronto ella recordó que no había presentado a su hija. "Por cierto, esta es mi hija. Su nombre es Kakaroko." La Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro, mientras le mostraba a la niña Saiyajin que se rió en voz alta al ser movida inesperadamente por su madre.

"Ah, sí. Ella estaba justo al lado de la incubadora de Broly ... es extraño ¿No? Pareciera que el destino los quisiera unir de alguna manera, jeje." Paragus opino con una risa algo nerviosa, ya que de pronto vio que la esposa de Bardock empezó a sonreír de forma algo extraña.

"Si, es algo raro ..." Gine comento en voz baja, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al imaginarse a Broly y su hija Kakaroko juntos, obviamente ambos podrían hacer hijos muy fuertes que dominarían a los de primera clase junto a la realeza ... ya lo había decidido a fondo, Ella ayudaría a entrenar a su hija para volverla más fuerte que una élite y en un futuro cercano pueda conquistar con sus encantos y fuerza al Legendario Súper Saiyajin, Broly.

Mientras que Gine y Paragus seguían teniendo una conversación sobre sus respectivos hijos, Kakaroko miraba fijamente a Broly que le devolvió la mirada en silencio ... era como si el Legendario Súper Saiyajin sabía quién era la niña que estaba en los brazos de la hembra adulta, pero extrañamente no le tenía rencor como en una línea alterna donde lo odiaba con todo su ser ... aunque de pronto Broly fue sorprendido cuando Kakaroko empezó a reírse porque le agradaba la presencia del otro niño, lo mismo paso con el niño que de pronto también le agrado la presencia de esa niña muy enérgica. Tanto Paragus y Gine notaron esto y sonrieron al ver que ambos se llevaban muy bien.

"Vaya, vaya, al parecer tu hija y mi hijo, Broly se están llevando bastante bien a pesar de que habían comenzado con el pie izquierdo ...", El Saiyajin de clase baja hace una pequeña pausa al ver que la compañera de su amigo lo miraba bastante confusa. "Porque resulta que los llantos de Kakaroko molestaban a mi hijo, pero al parecer ambos olvidaron esas cosas y se llevan mejor." El pelinegro dijo con una leve sonrisa, observando como Broly y Kakaroko interactuaban en su propio idioma de bebes.

"Tienes razón ... ¡Eso es maravilloso!", La ojinegra exclamo con una expresión feliz y algo sobreexcitada, pero rápidamente recupero su compostura porque Paragus la miraba fijamente con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, sin entender. "Ehem ...", Gine hizo una pequeña pausa al toser con algo de vergüenza en su mano izquierda para disimular un poco su dramática expresión anterior. "Quiero decir eso es muy bueno." La pelinegra contesto algo incomoda por la forma en que había actuado hace un instante atrás, estando de acuerdo con el amigo de su esposo.

Así pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que llegara Bardock. Hablaron de cómo les había ido antes de que el Planeta Vegeta fuera destruido y como cada uno de ellos había sido enviado a la Tierra. Mientras tanto, Broly y Kakaroko jugaron en el suelo de tierra, ya que no querían estar más tiempo en los brazos de Gine y Paragus.

* * *

 **En Otra Parte De La Tierra**

Bardock tenía mapas e imágenes de una vida que no estaba implantada en su mente. Una ciudad que fue bastante inolvidable fue la capital del oeste. Con la Corporación Capsula empequeñeciendo a todas las otras casas en el área de tamaño, no fue difícil detectarla desde el cielo.

" _Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán todos_ _._ " El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con una leve sonrisa.

Era la oscuridad de la noche, así que no había ningún ser humano mirando, mientras aterrizaba frente al edificio. Se suponía que las puertas se abrirían automáticamente, pero debieron haber sido selladas. Bardock no recuerda ningún código de acceso para desbloquearlo.

"No tengo tiempo para ser educado." El pelinegro murmuro para sí mismo, mientras se estrelló con fuerza en la pared metálica.

Los humanos fueron sorprendentemente rápidos para aparecer con pistolas de retroceso y algunos con pistolas láser. En cuarenta segundos, estaba completamente rodeado. Él se habría impresionado si eso significaba algo para un guerrero tan poderoso como él.

"¡No te muevas y pon tus manos en el aire!" El jefe de guardias ordeno con una mirada 'completamente fría'.

Bardock rápidamente se movió hacia el escritorio de la recepcionista, ignorando toda la conmoción del equipo de seguridad. La chica que trabajaba en el escritorio estaba acurrucada en un rincón que cubría su cabeza con una expresión de miedo al borde de las lágrimas.

"Necesito hablar con el Dr. Brief. Es de vida o muerte." El pelinegro dijo con seriedad.

Ese simple comentario, hizo que la chica comenzara a gritar de horror.

"¿Estás aquí para matar al Dr. Brief?" El primer guardia pregunto con una calma bastante inquietante, mientras su dedo se preparaba apretar el gatillo.

"No. En realidad, estoy aquí para salvarlos a todos ustedes." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con un tono de voz que decía la verdad, pero los Humanos presentes lo tomaron para mal.

"¿Estás con la Patrulla Roja?" El mismo guardia volvió a preguntar con cautela.

"¿La Patrulla Roja?", El ojinegro pregunto para sí mismo. Los recuerdos de Bardock se remontan a su hijo pequeño de otra línea de tiempo donde lucha contra una especie de Cyborg, y especialmente los androides 17, 18 y Cell. "No. No estoy con ellos. Solo llama al Dr. Brief o tendré que buscarlo yo mismo." Bardock aconsejo de brazos cruzados a los guardias Terrícolas.

Todos tomaron la observación de Bardock como una amenaza y de repente el Saiyajin fue cubierto por unas pequeñas luces rojas cuando todas las armas en la habitación lo señalaron.

"Todos ustedes son unos tontos." El Saiyajin de tercera clase gruño en voz alta.

El equipo de seguridad parpadeó y sus armas explotaron en sus manos. Tenían miedo, pero estaban demasiado confundidos para decir lo que Bardock había hecho. Bardock podía sentir sus pensamientos y sabía que necesitarían más convencimiento. Ejerció solo un poco de su energía, pero fue suficiente para derribarlos y sacarlos del camino. Él había exagerado con algunos. Algunos guardias tenían sus cuerpos hundidos en las paredes, pero Bardock olvidó quiénes eran débiles en realidad. Lo importante es que entendieron su punto. No pudieron proteger al Dr. Brief en caso de que no fuera amigable, por lo que todos se quedaron atónitos y asustados por lo que habían presenciado, mientras Bardock se acercaba a la recepción para mirar a los ojos llorosos de la asustada recepcionista.

"No quiero repetirlo." El pelinegro advirtió con una expresión molesta.

En cinco minutos, uno de los guardias asustados y temblorosos escoltó a Bardock al observatorio donde el Dr. Brief estaba esperándolo nerviosamente junto a un gigantesco telescopio. No parecía que Bardock pensara lo que haría. Tenía sentido que no parecía tan viejo, pero el bigote desaparecido hizo una gran diferencia.

"Dr. Brief, supongo." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con una expresión aburrida.

"¿Eres uno de ellos?" El científico preguntó cautelosamente.

"¿Uno de ...?" El ojinegro hizo una pausa al darse cuenta a que se refería el Terrícola.

El Dr. Brief colocó su mano sobre su telescopio y miró hacia el cielo nocturno estrellado.

"Mi hija estaba mirando los cielos y creyó ver una estrella fugaz, pero eran demasiadas. Pensé que tal vez se trataba de una lluvia de meteoritos, pero no fue así. ¿Eres un?-" Pero de repente el Dr. Brief fue interrumpido por Bardock que decidió terminar la frase por él.

"¿Un alíen?", Bardock pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Parecía un término tan divertido de usar. "Sí. Mi nombre es Bardock." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo al Humano asustado.

El Dr. Brief había visto muchas cosas extrañas en su vida, particularmente con su rivalidad comercial con el Ejercito de la Patrulla Roja. Alienígena no era un nombre tan descabellado, pero aun así fue bastante sorprendente.

"¿Qué quieres conmigo?" El doctor pregunto con cautela.

"No venimos en paz." El pelinegro respondió sin inmutarse.

Bardock observó la reacción del Dr. Brief, pero fue solo un pequeño jadeo y sus ojos se abrieron un poco. Él era una persona tranquila. Por supuesto que podía experimentar miedo, pero no sabía cómo responder.

"Estoy aquí para decirte que si no colaboras con nosotros tanto como puedas, tú y todos en este planeta morirán." El Saiyajin de clase baja advirtió con seriedad.

"¿Qué quiere de nosotros?" El científico pregunto una vez más, todavía con algo de miedo.

"Vine a este planeta para tener una vida mejor con mi esposa e hija. No necesito nada de ti. Es mi Rey quien requerirá mucho de ti, pero incluso eso podría no ser suficiente. Hay muchas posibilidades de que lo hagas. todos pueden morir y mi gente tomará este planeta." Bardock contesto con una mueca algo molesta.

Fue entonces cuando el miedo del Dr. Brief estalló en gritos de pánico.

"¿Hay alguna manera de detenerlos?" El doctor pregunto con algo de esperanza.

"Mientras crean que eres valioso, vivirás. Pero podrían aburrirse." El pelinegro respondió con una expresión seria.

Bardock conocía a su gente. Les encantaba pelear. Una vez que hubieran derrotado a Freezer, él tendría que pensar en una nueva razón para convencer al Rey Vegeta de que el resto de los Saiyajin sea domesticado. Tenían una historia de apoderarse de los planetas solo por gusto.

"Tienes que atraparlos y convencerlos que ustedes son útiles." El Saiyajin de clase baja comento con un dedo en su mentón.

"¿Cómo?" El doctor pregunto cada vez más desesperado por una respuesta útil de este peligroso alienígena.

Él Dr. Brief fue una de las mentes científicas más grandes del universo. Era capaz de hacer inventos lo suficientemente poderosos para defenderse de los Saiyajin con el tiempo adecuado y si era capaz de captar la gravedad de la situación. Pero, Bardock no permitiría que los Humanos destruyan a su gente ... a menos que algo realmente de vida o muerte llegara a pasar. Aunque lo primero de todo era evitar un conflicto a toda costa.

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, pero tu hija puede salvar este mundo." El ojinegro revelo con tranquilidad, dejando impactado al dueño de Corporación Capsula.

"¿Bulma?", El científico dijo con la boca ligeramente abierta. " _¡_ _Ella Solo tiene cinco años_ _!_ ", El Dr. Brief pensó en estado de shock. "¿Cómo?" El Terrícola pregunto algo confundido del porque su hija podría salvar el mundo de los alienígenas invasores.

"Tengo una habilidad especial. Puedo ver el futuro. He cambiado algunas cosas, pero estoy tratando de mantener algunas cosas iguales. En otro momento, Bulma se casa con el Príncipe de mi planeta, el Príncipe Vegeta." El Saiyajin de tercera clase respondió.

"¿Mi hija se convierte en Princesa?" El doctor preguntó con asombro y un poco de orgullo.

"Técnicamente sí, pero su reino se ha ido. Nuestra raza estaba casi extinta. Ahora las cosas son diferentes. Hay cientos de nosotros en este Planeta en este momento. Si Bulma puede encontrar una manera de ganarse el corazón del Príncipe, estoy seguro de que puede encontrar una manera de convencerlo de que no mate a los Terrícolas." Bardock contesto con una mirada pensativa al recordar la vida de Bulma y el Príncipe Vegeta en sus visiones.

¡Para el Dr. Brief era mucho lo que creía! Bulma era solo una niña. No podía vender a su hija a un despiadado extraño.

"Si las cosas son diferentes, ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Bulma puede hacer que el Príncipe se enamore de ella?" El Dr. Brief pregunto con cierta duda de las palabras del alienígena.

Bardock recordó sus visiones. Bulma podría seguir y seguir y mientras Vegeta hubiera abierto un agujero directamente a través del corazón de cualquier otra persona. Pero en ella no. Ella podría obligarlo a hacer cualquier cosa, incluso antes de tener relaciones.

"Bulma tiene un poder inusual sobre él que no puedo entender ni explicar. Son magnéticos, se atraen entre sí." El pelinegro respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros levemente.

"¿Que tengo que hacer?" El científico pregunto con un tono derrotado.

"Hazte amigos de nosotros y prepara a Bulma." El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto de brazos cruzados.

"¿Para qué?" El Terrícola pregunto confundido y cauteloso.

Bardock trató de pensar en una forma adecuada de explicar lo que esperaba. Quería alguna forma de delicadeza, pero no era muy bueno con la sensibilidad.

"Que Bulma lo seduzca." Fue lo que uno único que el ojinegro dijo.

"¿Qué?", El doctor casi grito horrorizado con las palabras del alienígena. "¡No puedes esperar que haga que mi hija pase por esto! ¡Ella es solo una niña!" El Dr. Brief exclamo en voz alta, rehusándose totalmente en hacer eso con su hija más joven.

Ella era solo una niña, pero Bardock conocía el tipo de persona que era. Ella era hermosa, sexy y muy independiente. Ella era una mocosa y obtuvo lo que quería, si tenía que mostrar sus pechos para hacerlo. Incluso el Kakarotto de esa línea alternativa de sus visiones negoció el cuerpo de Bulma por el destino del universo, para la consternación del Príncipe Vegeta.

"Créeme, ella será así naturalmente. Estoy seguro de que su madre incluso puede darle algunos consejos." El Saiyajin de tercera clase opino con una sonrisa.

¡El Dr. Brief se habría tomado el tiempo de ofenderse por su esposa si no estuviera tan completamente horrorizado!

"Esta es mi hija de la que estás hablando. No puedo-" Pero de repente el científico fue interrumpido por el Saiyajin que no hizo a sus palabras.

"Se amarán el uno al otro. Tendrán hijos. Él protegerá este Planeta con su vida si es necesario. Mi hija crecerá para ser la protectora de este planeta y, al final, cree que Vegeta es el único confiable. Lo suficiente como para continuar su legado. Si puedes derrotar al Príncipe Vegeta a algo que le importa, habrás ganado." Bardock dijo con un tono neutro, recordando lo que había visto en esa línea alterna de sus visiones.

El Dr. Brief no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cómo podría tomar una decisión razonable sin siquiera conocer a esta gente de la que Bardock habló? No era científico y por supuesto no era nada lógico.

"Pero-" Aunque una vez más el Terrícola fue interrumpido, porque Bardock gruñó y agarró su camisa para levantar al Dr. Brief en el aire como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

"Viajamos de Planeta en Planeta matando a miles de millones de personas solo por un buen calentamiento, sin embargo, no somos la peor raza en la galaxia para que nos tengas miedo. Hay amenazas más grandes que llegaran a la Tierra. Tan peligrosos que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte y algunos de ellos ¡Ya están aquí en la Tierra!", El pelinegro grito en voz alta. " _Freezer_ _y su familia de genocidas_ _,_ _los_ _Androides, Majin Buu ... Broly,_ _bueno este ya está en la_ _Tierra_ _con_ _Paragus_ _y los mantendré vigilado a ambos_ _..._ _por lo que se puede considerar 'bajo control'_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó seriamente al recordar a todos esos villanos y otros más que vendría en un futuro más lejano.

El Goku de sus visiones tenía muchos enemigos con niveles de poder que Bardock no habría podido descifrar si no lo hubiera visto. Aunque sabía cuánto entrenamiento tomaría y cuánta angustia mental tendría que experimentar para desbloquear las profundidades de sus poderes, aún sería extremadamente difícil. Bardock no podría hacerlo solo. Kakaroko ni siquiera podía hacerlo sola.

"Si quieres que la Tierra sobreviva, necesitas que la defendamos. Si quieres que los Humanos vivan lo suficiente para ver el día en que luchamos por este Planeta, ¡Haz exactamente lo que yo digo!" El ojinegro rugió con ira al dueño de Corporación Capsula.

Se estaba volviendo dolorosamente claro que no le daban opción. Su hija tenía que estar con el extraño y poderoso Príncipe alienígena.

"Si se enamoran, ¿Cómo es que no podemos dejarlo a la suerte?" El doctor pregunto confuso del porque ese extraño alienígena con el cabello puntiagudo estaba tan obsesionado de que su hija Bulma tuviera que seducir a ese tal 'Príncipe Vegeta'.

Bardock se calmó y soltó al Dr. Brief. Siendo un padre preocupado, él podía entender. Sin embargo, Bardock conocía a Bulma mucho mejor que su padre. Él sabía de lo que era capaz. Quizás Bulma y Vegeta podrían haberse encontrado el uno para el otro, pero Bardock ya había vencido al Destino. No quería que alguien volteara a joderlo.

"Porque no quedaban hembras de mi especie. Ella tendrá una competencia seria y no sé cómo se comparará." El Saiyajin de tercera clase respondió con seriedad.

Bulma podría haber sido una de las mujeres más bellas del Planeta, pero aún podría haber sido difícil para ella hacer que Vegeta la amara. Había algo sobre la forma en que una mujer Saiyajin movía la cola. Fue hipnótico. Entonces Vegeta podría haber querido vincularse con una mujer Saiyajin, que era algo que él y Bulma nunca habían hecho y que probablemente no podrían hacer.

"Esta es la mejor manera. Confía en mí." Bardock tranquilizo con la misma expresión en su rostro al Humano.

De todas las cosas que escuchó el Dr. Brief, estaba más preocupado por su hija y sometiéndola a los alienígenas invasores y preparándola para seducir a un Príncipe como una especie de prostituta.

"No será una prostituta. Será una princesa, incluso en un futuro cercano puede llegar a ser una Reina." El pelinegro corrigió al científico que lo miro sorprendido de que haya acertado en lo que había estado pensando instante atrás.

Bardock se preocupa de repente por algo que en este mismo instante pensó.

" _Pero si conozco a_ _Cellena,_ _no le gustará el hecho de que una hembra humana esté persiguiendo a su hijo mayor. Solo una guerrera_ _Saiyajin_ _de primera clase puede estar a la altura del Príncipe_ _..._ _además, el_ _Rey Vegeta_ _también la rechazaría_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con profundidad el tema ese, porque sería otro problema en sus hombros que tendría que resolver a corto plazo.

"¿Qué debería hacer ahora?" El Dr. Brief pregunto muy preocupado por su seguridad y la de su familia.

Esta pregunta del dueño y fundando de Corporación Capsula saco al Guerrero Saiyajin de sus pensamientos.

"Convenceré al Rey y a la Reina de que vengan aquí a verte. Volveré dentro de una hora más o menos. Deles la bienvenida y hagas lo que hagas, no les digas lo que discutimos. Pueden saber que te pedí ayuda para algo sospechoso. Esto se queda entre nosotros, y nadie más. Podría costarnos nuestras vidas si descubren que estábamos conspirando juntos." El ojinegro revelo con una mueca al recordar a que les hacían a los traidores a la corona.

"Entiendo." El Terrícola dijo con un suspiro derrotado, porque no le quedaba de otra que hacerle caso a este alienígena.

El Dr. Brief no sabía cuán poderosos eran los alienígenas o con lo que realmente estaba lidiando. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía miedo y que era mejor confiar en Bardock ... por ahora, hasta que de pronto una duda apareció en su mente.

"¿Que eres?" El científico pregunto esta vez con una expresión curiosa.

"Soy un Saiyajin. Este Planeta llegará a conocernos bien, Créeme." El Saiyajin de tercera clase respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Bardock no sentía que pudiera esperar más tiempo. Cerró los ojos e intentó sentir la energía en el planeta. La energía más poderosa además de la suya ... por supuesto estaba la de Broly que apenas era un bebe y ya tenía un poder de 10000 unidades, y el Ki de Paragus que es de alrededor de 8000 unidades, aparte de esas energías estaban la de su esposa, Gine y la de su hija, Kakaroko ... aunque de repente suspiro de alivio al sentir que Paragus es el que estaba cerca de Gine y no un soldado Saiyajin de clase alta o élite, porque si no tendría que haberlo matado por haber descubierto donde se hospedaría a partir de hoy con su familia. Pero esas energías no era las que Bardock buscaba en este momento, sino de una cierta persona que en el pasado fue su rival, no fue difícil de encontrar porque de repente sintió una gran energía del otro lado del planeta tierra que es de 15000 unidades. Adivinó que era el Rey Vegeta. Que al parecer estaba lejos de su esposa, Gine. Eso era muy bueno.

" _Tal vez sería mejor si él no supiera que puedo teletransportarme, al menos por ahora_." Bardock pensó con un asentimiento mental.

Bardock se concentró en la energía más segura y desapareció justo delante de los ojos del Dr. Brief, para su sorpresa e incredulidad.

"¿Con que estamos tratando exactamente?" El científico pregunto con un suspiro de cansancio.

* * *

 **Con Gine Y Paragus**

Ambos Saiyajin adultos observaban como sus respectivos hijos jugaban entre ellos con la tierra que había en el suelo, hasta que de pronto Broly encontró un insecto en un pequeño agujero, lo miro durante unos segundos para luego mostrárselo a Kakaroko que también lo miro con curiosidad, pero rápidamente perdieron intereses en él. Por lo que lo arrojaron por ahí y así siguieron con su exploración por la tierra. Hasta que de pronto Kakaroko empezó a llorar porque tenía hambre y esto desencadeno que Broly también llorara, pero no de hambre si no que de molestia por los llantos fuertes e intensos de la niña. Gine tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y Paragus hizo lo mismo con su hijo, ambos intentaron calmarlos ... pero fue en vano porque ninguno de los dos cesaba su llanto.

"¿Kakaroko? ¡Por favor, para!" La Saiyajin de clase baja pidió con desesperación.

Trató de hacerla reír levantándola en el aire, pero no funciono y continuó gritando, y tenía los pulmones muy poderosos. Observando a su derecha vio que el amigo de Bardock tenía los mismos problemas que ella.

"¡Mocoso, ya cállate!" Paragus grito igual de nervioso que la hembra Saiyajin a su hijo Broly que no le hizo caso.

Ella se irritó rápidamente. Raditz era quisquilloso, no una sirena monstruo. Ella comenzó a frustrarse, pero luego se dio cuenta del porque su hija lloraba sin parar.

"¡Oh! Por supuesto, ahora sé qué te pasa. Tienes hambre." La pelinegra comento con una sonrisa al descubrir por qué su hija lloraba.

Paragus que estaba cerca también pensó que sería eso el motivo de los llantos de su hijo.

Entonces Gine comenzó a amamantar a su hija, lo que resolvió su dilema de llanto. Sin embargo, odiaba hacerlo. Incluso los bebés Saiyajin tenían apetitos sensacionales, por lo que estaría estancada alimentándose por un tiempo.

"Con que era eso ..." El pelinegro murmuro asombrado de que Gine pudiera calmar a la niña, mientras que a la vez observo que Broly ya había dejado de llorar al cesar los llantos de Kakaroko.

"Paragus.", Gine llamo al otro Saiyajin adulto. "¿Quieres que alimente a tu hijo?" La Saiyajin de tercera clase pregunto ofreciéndose a darle el pecho al hijo de Paragus, por que la madre de Broly había fallecido durante el parto, ya no tendría a su madre para que alimentara al pequeño Legendario Súper Saiyajin.

"No hay problema, Gine. Creo que Broly estaba llorando por los llantos de Kakaroko, por lo que ahora está tranquilo ... igualmente te lo agradezco." El Saiyajin de clase baja respondió con un gesto respeto.

Gine asintió con la cabeza, pero estaba algo decepcionada porque le hubiera gustado también amamantar al único niño con un poder 10000 unidades de Ki. Pero de repente ambos escucharon que alguien se acercaba entre los arboles del bosque, aunque la hembra Saiyajin fue la primera reaccionar y decidió volar al pervertido primero con un ataque de energía, antes de que tuviera el extraño de atacarlos.

"¿¡Qué te pareció eso!?" La ojinegra grito en voz alta al 'supuesto mirón'.

Paragus miro con la boca abierta como la esposa de Bardock había atacado sorpresivamente al intruso con un poderoso ataque de energía ... fue realmente increíble. El humo se despejó y Bardock emergió del bosque destrozado y desintegrado gruñendo de sus heridas y ropa dañada. No hablaban en serio, pero estaba molesto.

"¡Mujer!" Bardock grito con una expresión furiosa, ya que nunca se esperó ese ataque sorpresa de parte de su propia compañera.

Tanto Paragus como Gine quedaron sorprendidos y ligeramente impactados de que justo el extraño hubiera sido Bardock ... nunca se lo habrían imaginado.

"¡Lo siento!", Gine se disculpó con un tono ligeramente nervioso, mientras a la vez se cubría con su mano libre la boca en estado de shock. " _¡Uy!_ " La Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con nerviosismo al ver que había herido a su esposo.

"¿Uy?" ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Bardock gritó enojado y con una mueca de dolor.

"¡Yo dije que lo sentía!" La pelinegra contesto en voz alta, aunque estaba un poco confundida ya que estaba segura de que no lo dijo en voz alta.

Bardock estaba prácticamente pisoteando el suelo mientras se acercaba a ella, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

"Paragus." Bardock dijo al ver que este tenía a Broly en sus brazos y ya estaba dormido.

"Bardock.", Paragus dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, ambos mostrándose respeto mutuo. "Creo que será mejor que me vaya, voy a explorar un poco este nuevo planeta que será nuestro hogar. Nos vemos pronto, Bardock, Gine." El Saiyajin de clase baja saludo a la pareja Saiyajin que le devolvieron el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, para que seguidamente despegara hacia el cielo volando a velocidad crucero, porque no quería perderse ningún detalle de este hermoso planeta azul llamado Tierra.

Cuando Paragus y su hijo Broly ya estaban lo bastante lejos de ellos, Bardock empezó una vez más con la discusión de hace un rato atrás que tuvo con su esposa, Gine.

"Me voy, amenazas con matarme. Vuelvo, tratas de matarme. ¡La verdad no te entiendo, mujer!" El ojinegro grito en voz alta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pensé que eras otra persona. ¡Lo juro!" Gine dijo con un gruñido de molestia, porque ya se estaba cansando de las quejas de su esposo. Kakaroko dejó de alimentarse y comenzó a gemir. "¡No, no, no!" La pelinegra dijo con nerviosismo.

Gine sacudió a su hija de un lado a otro suavemente. Ella no quería escucharla llorar por un tiempo. Ella durmió placenteramente en el viaje, pero después tuvo un poco de dolor de cabeza. El ruido de Kakaroko no iba a mejorarlo.

"Intento dormir a Kakaroko." La Saiyajin de clase baja murmuro en voz baja.

Bardock estaba muy ocupado, pero estaba un poco sorprendido con su esposa y se tomó un momento para sentarse frente a ella y verla trabajar su magia. Los ojos de Kakaroko se volvieron más pesados y perezosos y comenzó a bostezar. Si bien pudo haber tenido la voluntad de seguir alimentándose, no tenía la fuerza y cerró los ojos. Entonces el ser más poderoso de toda la historia dormía pacíficamente en los pechos de su madre.

"Eres bastante buena en esto." El pelinegro opino con una leve sonrisa.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. Debería haberse dado cuenta enseguida de que Kakaroko estaba hambrienta. ¡Ella también estaba hambrienta!

"Estoy algo oxidada. No he tenido un bebé con quien lidiar en unos siete años." La ojinegra recordó a su esposo que se quedó pensativo.

Raditz siendo un bebé ... parece que fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez porque creció tan rápido.

"Lo hiciste bien en ese entonces." El Saiyajin de clase baja felicito con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella se rió cuando recordó esos viejos recuerdos.

"Fui terrible. No tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo." Gine corrigió con seriedad.

"Solo tenías dieciséis años." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo con el ceño fruncido, porque vio que su esposa se ponía la mayor parte de la culpa en sus hombros y en realidad ambos tenían esa culpa sobre sus hombros.

"Jóvenes y estúpidos. Eso es lo que éramos." La pelinegra comento con un suspiro al final de sus palabras.

Gine estaba agradecida por sus hijos, pero cuestionó si siguió el camino correcto con Bardock. Pasó la mayor parte de sus días esperando y la mayoría de sus noches sin nadie que la mantuviera caliente su lado de la cama.

"Mi padre intentó advertirme acerca de dejar que un hombre mayor me sedujera." La Saiyajin de tercera clase murmuro en voz baja, aunque sus palabras fueron escuchadas por su compañera.

"No soy tan viejo." El pelinegro dijo de brazos cruzados, sintiéndose algo ofendido de que ella pensara que el fuera un 'anciano'.

"Tres años es mucho cuando eres un adolescente." La Saiyajin de clase baja opino con el ceño fruncido.

Ella estaba cerca de su padre, tal vez porque admiraba su sabiduría. Lo único de lo que se negó a escucharlo fue de lo que él dijo sobre Bardock. Él tenía razón, sin embargo. Ella era demasiado joven para simular ser un adulto en esa relación ...

"Todavía. ¿Quién sedujo a quién?" El ojinegro pregunto con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

"¡Tú me sedujiste!" Gine respondió en voz alta, bastante irritada.

"Mayormente, puede ser. Pero trabajaste muy bien tus encantos." Bardock recordó encogiéndose de hombros, por la actitud de su esposa.

Ella no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante su hermosa sonrisa. Así es como era cuando se conocieron. No pasó mucho tiempo después de que su única prioridad se convirtiera en pelear. Él se enterró en el trabajo. Todos sus esfuerzos fueron para un hombre que traicionó y supuestamente hizo explotar su planeta y que era prácticamente un extraño para su primogénito. Bardock podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Él no estaba tratando de hacerlo, pero simplemente sucedió. Estaba frustrado porque ella no podía entender que sus intenciones eran puras y también un poco molestas. Gine podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y ella simpatizaba con él, particularmente porque creía que se veía muy lindo.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Bardock? ¿Cómo has cambiado de repente?" La ojinegra pregunto confusa y muy curiosa por la respuesta que le dará su esposo.

Bardock todavía no sentía que tuviera todo el tiempo para explicarlo. Ella tendría muchas preguntas y ya corría más tarde de lo que quería. Pero no necesitaba explicar que podía ver el

futuro. Cualquier futuro no hubiera importado. Kakaroko fue lo que marcó la diferencia.

"Por ella." El pelinegro respondió mirando fijamente a los brazos de su esposa.

Gine siguió la mirada de Bardock hacia su pequeña hija.

"¿Kakaroko?", La Saiyajin de clase baja preguntó confundida. "¿Qué? ¿Te despertaste dos días después de que ella nació y decidiste convertirte en un buen padre de repente?" La ojinegra opino con el ceño fruncido, ya que era poco creíble. Era demasiado notable para ser todo, menos divertido.

"Más o menos." El Saiyajin de clase baja contesto rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, porque ella lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Fue un tiempo muy largo para Bardock. Observó los viajes del Goku de las visiones, sus luchas, sus éxitos. Hizo que Bardock quisiera de algún modo convertirse en más de lo que era. Antes, él era un guerrero orgulloso y egoísta luchando sin ningún propósito. Él tenía sus órdenes así que peleó. Ahora él tenía su propio destino.

"Digamos que cuando ella nació, el antiguo Bardock murió. Ahora le debo mi vida a mi hija. Estoy dedicado a la tarea de verla cumplir su destino." El ojinegro prometió con completa seriedad.

"Wow.", La Saiyajin de tercera clase murmurio con asombro, ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de reírse. "¡Esa es probablemente la cosa más suave que he escuchado decir a un Saiyajin!" Gine dijo entre risas, porque todavía no podía creer que Bardock haya dicho esas palabras tan suaves.

Si Gine no podía apreciar cómo se sentía, entonces ciertamente ningún otro Saiyajin podría.

"Créeme, no me he vuelto blando. Solo sé lo que está en juego." El Saiyajin de tercera clase comento con un tono de voz molesto de que su compañera se reirá de sus palabras, mientras se puso de pie.

Gine dejo de reír al notar esto, porque no quería que se fuera tan pronto.

"¿Ya te vas?" La ojinegra pregunto con tristeza.

"Volveré pronto, Gine. No te preocupes." Bardock tranquilizo con una leve sonrisa a su compañera.

Luego de decir estas palabras levito en el aire hasta que de repente despego hacia el cielo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la energía del Rey Vegeta, esperando que todo saliera como lo había planeado.

" _Apúrate_ _, Bardock_." Gine pensó con seriedad, mientras observaba como su compañero desaparecía en la lejanía del brillante cielo azul.

* * *

 **Con Cellena**

La cápsula espacial de la Reina había aterrizado en un hermoso bosque tropical y cuando salió de su cráter, se sorprendió. Los preciosos colores, los árboles exóticos y la

fragancia única de algo realmente llamativo y desconocido que la intrigaban. Había muchos olores interesantes, pero siguió uno en particular a un nido de maravillosas flores. Había una cantidad grande de flores rojas y la luz del sol se filtraba a través del dosel y los encendía para hacerlos parecer rubíes de sangre. Le recordó cómo el planeta Vegeta se veía desde el espacio, solo de que una manera elegante.

" _Bardock_ _tiene un excelente gusto_." La ojinegra pensó con una sonrisa.

Ella siguió el olor del agua y encontró una cascada. Tenían agua fresca en el Planeta Vegeta, pero no brillaba tanto y tampoco brillaba como lo hacía en la Tierra. Pensó en saltar al charco de agua para disfrutar de la gloria de encontrar un hogar tan excelente. Ella esperaba que hubiera sido eufórico.

Aunque de repente, la Reina Cellena podía sentir a su pareja acercarse a través de su vínculo, pero se quedó quieta y lo esperó mientras miraba las chispeantes olas en el agua. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella sintiera que su mano se envolvía alrededor de su cintura.

"Mi Reina." El Rey Vegeta le habló en voz baja al oído.

"¿Dónde aterrizaste?" Cellena pregunto algo curiosa.

"En un pequeño pueblo. Los habitantes huyeron. Los Humanos se parecen mucho a nosotros. La única diferencia parece ser que no tienen una cola como nosotros y en lugar de eso tienen una espina dorsal." El pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa.

El Rey Vegeta podía sentir cómo se sentía su compañera en el momento y comenzó a sentirlo también. La besó suavemente en el cuello y ella soltó una risita por el toque de su compañero.

"Me gusta este planeta." La pelinegra opino con una sonrisa feliz.

"Les ordene a algunos soldados que exploren el área para reunir información de inteligencia." El ojinegro comento a los cuales les dijo que no dañaran a los humanos ... por ahora.

"Espero que les hayas dado la orden de no destruir nada." La ojinegra recordó a su compañero.

"No hay asesinatos en masa hoy.", El Rey prometió con una leve sonrisa. El Rey Vegeta estaba muy feliz, una emoción que estaba recibiendo del estado de ánimo de su compañera. "Solo has visto una parte de este planeta y ya estás enamorado de él." El Saiyajin de clase alta dijo con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"¿Qué puedo decir?", La Reina dijo con un tono feliz, para que luego se diera la vuelta con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Sé lo que quiero." La Saiyajin de clase alta opino con seguridad, observando a su esposo a los ojos.

El Rey Vegeta quería complacer a su compañera, pero estaba debatiendo si en ese momento y si hubiera sido el momento apropiado. Todavía no podía evitar acariciar su suave piel.

"¿Quieres este planeta entonces?" El Rey Vegeta pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Me estás prometiendo un planeta entero y ni siquiera es mi aniversario de nacimiento. ¡Cómo me mimas, Vegeta!" Cellena contesto muy alegre, sus elegantes dedos descansaron sobre los hombros de su compañero.

"¿Debo llamarlo 'Nuevo Vegeta'?" El ojinegro pregunto un dedo en su barbilla, bastante pensativo debido a que era un tema muy importante ponerle nombre a este planeta.

"Tienes que ser un poco más creativo, mi Rey." La pelinegra respondió con una risita.

Sus elegantes dedos se pusieron enérgicos y tiró de Vegeta hacia ella para darle un beso. Los dos tenían mucho de qué preocuparse y mucho por lo que luchar, pero los dos creían en su poder y en el poder de la raza Saiyajin. Por esa razón, los dos decidieron rendirse a su tentación.

"¡Rey Vegeta!" Una voz conocida para ambos los llamo con urgencia, arruinando el momento íntimo de ambos monarcas.

La Reina Cellena soltó a su compañero y retrocedió cuando vio que Bardock se acercaba hacia ellos. Eso hizo gruñir al Rey Vegeta.

"Debería asesinar a este soldado de bajo nivel." El pelinegro gruño muy molesto.

"Tal vez un cierto autocontrol sería apropiado. Ya sea que quieras reconocerlo o no, Bardock simplemente salvó toda nuestra raza." La Saiyajin de clase alta recordó a su compañero y esposo.

El Rey Vegeta se mordió la lengua ya que realmente no tenía nada positivo que agregar, pero estaba gruñendo por dentro. Su orgullo era lo que lo preocupaba por Bardock.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?", La Reina le preguntó a Bardock. "¿Problemas con tu mujer?" Cellena pregunto con una sonrisa burlona.

Él no pudo evitar mirarla por haber adivinado correctamente.

"Ja, ja, muy gracioso su alteza." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con una risa falsa.

Bardock podía sentir la tensión cuando aterrizaba, aunque era peor que pudiera leer los pensamientos de Vegeta.

" _Si quiere matarme ahora por interrumpirlo, no hay forma de saber qué haría si se entera de lo que pasó entre_ _Cellena_ _y yo_.", Bardock pensó con una leve sonrisa mental. "He encontrado a los Terrícolas que pueden ayudarnos." El Saiyajin de tercera clase revelo con seriedad.

El Rey Vegeta no estaba muy interesado del tema, pero decidió por lo menos escucharlo.

"¿Realmente crees que estos Terrícolas pueden ser de algún valor? No son tan especiales por lo que he visto." El Rey comento de brazos cruzados.

"Los humanos que les presentare son los más ricos e inteligentes de este planeta. Pueden hacernos equipos de entrenamiento que nos faciliten llegar al estado de Súper Saiyajin." El Saiyajin de clase baja explico con un tono totalmente confiado.

El Rey Vegeta no se sentía completamente cómodo confiando en Bardock, por lo que miró hacia su Reina, esperando una opinión de ella.

"Creo que podemos confiar en él. Si se equivoca, siempre podría morir." La Saiyajin de clase alta opino con misma sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Gracias por su voto de confianza, mi Reina." Bardock agradeció, haciendo una reverencia, aunque su sarcasmo estaba lleno de descarada falta de respeto.

"Dirige el camino, soldado." El Saiyajin de clase alta ordeno, aceptando ir con el soldado de clase baja... Solo porque su compañera había querido eso.

Bardock sentía curiosidad por el Rey Vegeta. Las profundidades de sus poderes no estaban claras, aunque Bardock estaba seguro de que era más fuerte que él. Despegó lo más rápido que pudo hacia Corporación Capsula para ver cómo el Rey Vegeta comparaba. Él tuvo una buena ventaja desde que su velocidad llegó en una sorpresa, pero el Rey y la Reina estaban pisándole los talones.

" _Interesante_." El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con una gran sonrisa mental.

"¿Nos está probando?" El Rey Vegeta le preguntó a su compañera, sin darse cuenta de lo enojado y ofendido que estaba por eso hasta que salió de su boca.

" _¿_ _Qué estás haciendo, imbécil_ _?_ _Ahora no es el momento de intentar alardear_ _. ¡_ _Ve más despacio_ _!_ " La Reina pensó con total frustración.

Bardock hizo lo que Cellena pensó y los dos fácilmente lo alcanzaron en tan solo un instante.

"El Rey _Vegeta_ _ciertamente es susceptible_." Bardock pensó con una expresión ligeramente molesta.

Bardock estaba agradecido de que sus pensamientos fueran solo para él, porque recordó un momento en que Cellena y él volaron a gran velocidad el uno al otro por el cielo tratando de superarse entre ellos.

" _Y ahora estoy volando con su compañero entre nosotros dos_ _..._ _es extraño cómo funciona la vida. Muy extraño de hecho_." El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó con seriedad.

"Bardock.", El Rey llamo al soldado de tercera clase. "Dime el poder estimado de un Súper Saiyajin." El Saiyajin de clase alta ordeno muy interesado sobre que poder tendría el Saiyajin de la leyenda.

"No estoy seguro. Muchos habitantes de este planeta aprendieron a sentir la energía, por lo que los rastreadores se volvieron completamente innecesarios." Bardock revelo con un neutro, aunque por un momento pensó que decirles eso fue un error.

"Interesante.", La pelinegra dijo con un dedo en su barbilla. "¿Y eres capaz de enseñar esta técnica?" Cellena pregunto igual de curiosa que su compañero, ya que el Rey Vegeta también le dio una mirada al soldado de tercera clase.

" _¿_ _Qué hago_ _? ¿_ _Les digo la verdad_ _? ..._ _na, mejor les miento_.", El Saiyajin de tercera clase pensó con una sonrisa burlona en su mente. "Tal vez si, tal vez no ... depende del usuario. Si no tuviéramos tanta dependencia de nuestros rastreadores, probablemente podríamos hacerlo." Bardock explico tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, que por suerte ni el Rey y la Reina notaron.

El Rey Vegeta se quitó su rastreador y lo aplastó instantáneamente con su mano izquierda.

"Yo no dependo de nada." El Rey Vegeta aseguro con pura soberbia.

Bardock puso los ojos en blanco por instinto y afortunadamente el Rey no lo noto. Desafortunadamente, Cellena no lo hizo.

" _¿_ _Qué estás haciendo_ _, Bardock?_ _Por favor, intenta actuar como si no estuvieras celoso de mi relación con_ _Vegeta_ _o podría sospechar de nuestro pasado_ _."_ La ojinegra pensó muy preocupada de que el Rey descubriera lo que ella tuvo con el soldado de tercera clase.

" _¡_ _No estoy celoso_ _!"_ , El Saiyajin de clase baja grito muy enojado en su mente. Bardock estaba tan enojado, pero no podía decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que ella no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero él gritó en su cabeza tan fuerte como pudo. " _¡_ _Mujer estúpida_ _! ¡_ _Siempre ha sido demasiado vanidosa por su propio bien_ _!_ " Bardock pensó con furia.

El Rey Vegeta prestó mucha atención a la Tierra, mientras voló sobre ella. Parte de la tierra era estéril, con mucha tierra, ideal para pelear. Había muchas ciudades en la Tierra con millones de personas revoloteando en sus dispositivos electrónicos y edificios que casi tocaban el cielo. Eran personas de funcionalidad. Incluso mientras voló por el mundo y cambió de día a la noche, la gente aún se mantuvo ocupada. No se había silenciado por completo hasta que llegaron a una de las ciudades más grandes que había visto con una enorme casa que eclipsaba al resto.

"Este es el lugar." El Saiyajin de tercera clase dijo una vez que llegaron a la capital de oeste.

Todos aterrizaron frente a Corporación Capsula. Esta vez, la puerta estaba abierta y la seguridad no estaba en el vestíbulo delantero. Bardock todavía podía sentir que estaban en algún lugar del edificio, pero era bueno que estuvieran eligiendo esconderse. La única persona en el vestíbulo esperándolos era el Dr. Brief.

"Debes ser el Rey y la Reina." El Terrícola saludo con un tono de voz ligeramente asustado, mientras hizo una reverencia ante ellos, esperando que perdonaran sus constantes temblores por el nerviosismo.

"Soy el Rey Vegeta y esta es la Reina Cellena. Somos Saiyajin del Planeta Vegeta, que recientemente ha sido destruido por un poderoso enemigo. Bardock nos dice que eres capaz de construir máquinas que pueden ayudarnos a entrenar para vencer a nuestro enemigo." El Rey comento de brazos cruzados, esperando que no fuera una mentira, porque no le gustaba perder su valioso tiempo en un lugar como este.

El Dr. Brief miró rápidamente a Bardock quien estaba increíblemente calmado, pero no dio pistas sobre lo que debería hacer. Él y Bardock no habían hablado sobre los detalles específicos. Él solo tenía claro de qué parte tenía que hacer lo que dijera.

"Sí. Creo que puedo ayudar." El científico confirmo con seguridad.

Cellena estaba interesada en el entrenamiento, pero tenía buen ojo para las cosas buenas. Todo lo que su ojo podía ver era nuevo y brillante, incluso los pisos. Las imágenes colgadas en las paredes la intrigaron. El lugar estaba un poco golpeado, pero sospechaba que los agujeros en las paredes eran del tipo de persuasión de Bardock. No era tan grande como su palacio, pero al menos llamaba su atención.

"Su hogar es bastante agradable." La pelinegra opino muy interesada, mientras observaba cada detalle de la casa del dueño y fundador de Corporación Capsula.

"El Dr. Brief nos ha ofrecido abastecer de hogares.", Bardock dijo rápidamente. "Incluso se le ofreció seccionar parte de la Corporación Capsula para ambos, mientras los Terrícolas preparan un hogar apropiado para ustedes dos." El Saiyajin de tercera clase revelo a ambos Saiyajin de la realeza.

"¿Es eso así?", La Saiyajin de clase alta pregunto con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de Bardock. "¿Qué tipo de hogar tenías en mente?" La ojinegra le preguntó al Humano.

El Dr. Brief estaba nervioso por responder. Pensó que Bardock había ido demasiado lejos ofreciendo su casa para alojar a los Saiyajin con su familia allí. ¿Entonces también tendría que construirles una casa gloriosa? ¡Era un ingeniero, no un arquitecto! ¡Por el amor de Kami-sama!

"Bueno ... no soy realmente un experto. Pero pondré todo el dinero que pueda." El Terrícola respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

"Pero, tendrá hermosas piedras y gemas con los mejores hombres trabajando en ello. Si algo no es de tu agrado, será reconstruido." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con seriedad.

Cellena miró a Bardock con recelo, ya que podía ver que este tramaba algo a sus espaldas.

" _Está tratando específicamente de complacerme. Seguramente está tramando algo_.", La Reina pensó estrechando sus ojos en el soldado de clase baja. "¿Y cómo va a proporcionar espacio para nuestros soldados? No me puedo imaginar que nos darían la bienvenida a todos en su hogar. No me gustaría que se queden aquí. Pueden ponerse bastante alborotados." Cellena comento con el ceño fruncido.

"El Dr. Brief obtuvo su fortuna de una invención específica.", Bardock revelo con una leve sonrisa. Bardock hizo una seña al Dr. Brief con un contacto directo, pero todavía no haría nada hasta que se lo dijeran. "Mostrarles." El Saiyajin de tercera clase ordeno al Humano, que todavía seguía temblando ligeramente de miedo.

"¡Enseguida!" El doctor dijo rápidamente.

El Dr. Brief metió la mano derecha en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio y sacó una caja de metal llena de cápsulas. Una vez que eligió su favorita, hizo clic en la cápsula y la arrojó al suelo. En cuestión de segundos, se transformó en una motocicleta. La Reina Cellena expresó mucha más emoción que Vegeta, aunque lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

"¿Estás insinuando que puedes colocar casas enteras en estos dispositivos?" La ojinegra pregunto muy feliz, ya que podía ver muchas posibilidades con tal tecnología en sus manos.

"Sí. Por supuesto. Tenemos muchos que ya funcionan de esa manera." El Terrícola respondió con una sonrisa falsa.

El Dr. Brief se obligó a sonreír, aunque el llanto hubiera sido muy perdonable. Se sentía como si ya fuera un esclavo, lo cual no era alocado de pensar en estos momentos.

"¿Suficiente para todas las élites aquí y sus familias?" La Saiyajin de clase alta preguntó con un tono aún más sorprendido que antes.

"Más que suficiente, estoy seguro." El científico respondió esta vez controlando su nerviosismo.

"El Dr. Brief también nos dará muchos suministros. No faltara nada, su alteza.", El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con seguridad. Bardock sabía que Cellena sospechaba de él, por lo que él fue y se dirigió a ella más específicamente. " _Te conozco demasiado bien,_ _Cellena._ _Haré que hagas exactamente lo que quiero_." Bardock pensó seriamente.

"Ese es un problema resuelto.", El Rey Vegeta comento con las manos detrás de su espalda, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia al Dr. Brief, quien había comenzado a sudar balas. "Ahora, ¿Qué pasa con mi equipo de entrenamiento?" El Saiyajin de clase alta pregunto con una mirada fría.

El Dr. Brief nunca había mirado a los ojos de un asesino frío de piedra. Sus ojos oscuros lo intimidaron más que cualquier otra cosa que haya visto, pero sabía que tenía que forzarse a sí mismo para tener una conversación o de lo contrario podría ser asesinado junto a su familia.

"Necesitaré tiempo para construirlo, su alteza. Te juro que estaré trabajando todo el día hasta que estés satisfecho." El doctor prometió con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, que por suerte fue ignorado por alienígenas presentes.

"También necesitamos otros equipos.", La Reina le dijo a su esposo. "Tal vez este ser humano podría saber una manera de encontrar al resto de nuestros hermanos Saiyajin sin que Freezer nos escuche. Necesitamos naves más grandes, mejores métodos de encubrimiento." Cellena pidió al Dr. Brief que asintió con la cabeza por todas las demandas que la Reina Saiyajin quería.

"Confíe en mí. Si dejan que el Dr. Brief estudie lo que tenemos, podrá mejorarlo." El Saiyajin de tercera clase confió en el dueño de Corporación Capsula.

"¿Y has visto todo esto en una visión?" El Rey pregunto con un tono extraño, casi burlesco.

El Rey Vegeta acaba de encontrar increíblemente difícil confiar en Bardock. Pudo haber sido por la guerra de clases. Pudo haber sido porque estaba mirando a Cellena con un poco de demasiado de interés. Pudo haber sido porque el Rey Vegeta desconfiaba del poder que poseía Bardock. No estaba seguro, pero confiaba en sus instintos.

Bardock se quedó cara a cara con el Rey de 'todos' los Saiyajin, mirándolo con miradas similares que estaba recibiendo de 'su Rey'. Hubiera sido sensato y correcto retirarse y mostrarse reverente o incluso un poco cobarde a la hora de emparejarlo con el Rey, pero Bardock era un hombre de gran orgullo. No le importaba mucho lo que era sabio cuando su orgullo estaba en juego. Si llegara el día y tuviese que pelear contra el Rey, lo derrotaría por completo y probablemente lo asesinaría. Por razones obvias.

La Reina Cellena tenía una mirada tranquila en su rostro, pero no lo era en absoluto por dentro.

" _¡Bardock,_ _tienes que retroceder_ _!_ " La ojinegra pensó con preocupación, ya que solo faltaba una sola palabra para que ambos se pelearan entre ellos hasta la muerte.

"¡Papi!" Una voz de una niña llamo hacia el Terrícola, que por obvias razones solo la reconocieron Bardock y obviamente el Dr. Brief.

El futuro baño de sangre fue interrumpido por la voz aguda de una adorable pequeña de cabello azul que corría desde el pasillo. Ella no se parecía mucho al Dr. Brief, pero la niña corrió a su lado.

"¡Bulma!", El Humano dijo el nombre de su hija. Se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó, asustado por su vida y la de su pequeña hija. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" El Dr. Brief pregunto con nerviosismo, porque percibió las miradas de los alienígenas en su espalda observándolos con miradas frías.

Su curiosa mente no le permitía contestar la pregunta de su padre. Estaba demasiado intrigada por los extraños con el cabello grueso y loco, y las colas de mono envueltas en sus cinturas.

"¿Quiénes son?" Bulma pregunto con curiosidad, observando fijamente al trió Saiyajin.

Bardock miró a la pequeña niña, recordando visión tras visión en un flash gigante. Ella era la mente joven curiosa, y brillante que comenzó la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón y sacó a su hijo del desierto y lo lanzó al mundo. Fue increíblemente extraño verla en la vida real y mirar sus hermosos ojos azules. Él estaba un poco sin palabras.

"Este es un Rey y una Reina de un lugar muy, muy lejos de aquí.", El científico le dijo a su hija. "Se quedarán aquí con nosotros por un tiempo." El Humano contesto en voz baja.

El doctor estaba temblando con ella en sus brazos. Estaba tan agobiado con la idea de su futuro y si sería capaz de salvar realmente a la gente de la Tierra. Bulma miró a la mujer Saiyajin.

"Eres muy bonita." La peliazul señalo de forma infantil a la Reina Saiyajin.

Cellena sonrió por las palabras de la niña Terrícola. Ella siempre fue elogiada por su belleza.

"Gracias, Humana.", La Saiyajin de clase alta dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. Ella se arrodilló a su lado. Ella no consiguió que sus víctimas la adularan en ningún lado, pero podría ser parcial a los esclavos. "¿Tu padre dijo que tu nombre es Bulma?" La pelinegra pregunto con un tono amistoso, mirando fijamente a la niña porque para ser una Humana era muy bonita.

"Sí.", La niña Terrícola respondió con una brillante sonrisa. Algo en la forma en que su padre la abrazaba la asustaba, pero le gustaba la extraña dama de cabello grueso y oscuro. Ella era muy bella. "¿Tienes hijos con quien pueda jugar?" Bulma pregunto con esperanza porque sus padres no la dejaban jugar con los niños de la ciudad, por razones desconocidas.

Mientras que la Reina Saiyajin al pensar en sus hijos desaparecidos golpeó una cuerda sensible en su corazón. Fue rápido, pero la tristeza se hizo eco dentro de ella.

"No en este momento.", Cellena contesto con un tono algo triste que pasó desapercibido por todos los presentes. Su segundo hijo, de quien nunca hablaría. Él había avergonzado a su raza y fue enviado como un bebé. Ella nunca pronunció su nombre, pero pensó en él cada día de su vida. Vegeta era el hijo que ella había criado e incluso arruinado. Le importaba mucho, más de lo que se sentía cómoda admitiendo. "Tengo un hijo, pero él no está aquí ahora." La Reina revelo a la niña que se le ilumino la mirada ante la mención de otro niño.

"¿Cuándo vendrá?" La ojiazul pregunto con interés.

"El no querría jugar con una niña.", La Saiyajin de clase alta respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Vegeta puede ser muy travieso a veces." La ojinegra dijo en voz baja.

El Dr. Brief seguía siendo cauteloso, pero lentamente aflojó su agarre y la dejó ir. Bulma ni siquiera había sido informada de su tarea, pero ya estaba atrayendo a la Reina con su inocente sonrisa.

" _¿_ _Podría_ _Bardock_ _tener razón sobre ella_ _?_ " El Humano pensó con asombro al observar atentamente la interacción de su hija con la Reina alienígena.

"¿Te gustaría jugar conmigo?" Bulma preguntó nuevamente con esperanza.

Cellena se rió, por la pregunta inocente de la niña Terrícola.

"Yo no 'juego', niña." La pelinegra contesto aun con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

La niña se desilusiono por la respuesta de la mujer Saiyajin, pero rápidamente se le fue cuando decidió hacerle otra pregunta.

"Kaa-san dice que probablemente te gustaría ir al centro comercial. ¿Te gustaría hacer eso?" La peliazul pregunto esperanzada de que la Reina Saiyajin aceptara.

"Eso depende de lo que sea.", Cellena respondió confusa por la palabra nueva que había dicho la niña Humana. Cellena recordó cómo echaba de menos a su hijo y sabía muy bien no quería reemplazarlo, pero hubiera sido bueno si ella también tuviera una hija. "Quizás lo haga, Bulma. Estoy muy interesado en ti, y de las cosas que hacen los Humanos." La Reina dijo con una leve sonrisa que ilumino a Bulma, porque estaba muy feliz por la respuesta positiva de la mujer de cabello alborotado.

"Lo primero es lo primero.", El Rey Vegeta interrumpió con seriedad y algo irritado que su compañera hablara tranquilamente con la niña Terrícola. "Hemos viajado desde muy lejos y tenemos la intención de quedarnos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ubicar a nuestros hombres y sus familias." El Saiyajin de clase alta comento con irritación.

Cellena se dio cuenta de que Bardock estaba tan atónito cuando vio a la niña y prestó mucha atención a su conversación.

"Tengo una sugerencia, mi Rey. Sigue al Dr. Brief y puede mostrarte la casa y hablarte sobre algunas de sus ideas. Quizás si demuestras algo de tu poder, él podría entender lo que tiene. Que crear." El Saiyajin de clase baja explico con un tono serio.

"¿Y qué hay de nuestros soldados?" El Rey pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Me reuniré con ellos y emitiré sus casas.", La pelinegra respondió. Ella quería estar sola con Bardock para interrogarlo, pero ciertamente no podía sugerirlo. "Necesitaré ayuda." La Saiyajin de clase alta dijo de brazos cruzados.

La opción obvia era Bardock y como no tenía sentido enviar a otro Saiyajin, el Rey Vegeta no tuvo otra opción que enviar al soldado de clase baja.

"Bardock te ayudará." El Saiyajin de clase alta ordeno al Saiyajin de clase baja con un gruñido bastante molesto.

"Por supuesto, Rey Vegeta." Bardock acepto sin objeciones la orden del monarca Saiyajin.

El Saiyajin de tercera clase hizo una reverencia, pero cada vez era más difícil saber cuántas veces el Rey Vegeta había pensado en bombardearlo en un plazo de treinta segundos.

El Dr. Brief dio unas palmaditas a su hija en la cabeza para llamar su atención, cosa que logro.

"Bulma, por favor ve y dile a Stacy Ann que prepare unas quinientas casas cápsulas y llévalas al vestíbulo del frente." El científico Humano pidió con una sonrisa a su hija.

"¡Claro, papá!" La niña de ojos azules acepto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ella corrió hacia donde había venido y Bardock la miró, sintiéndose un poco más seguro en su plan para mantener seguros a los Terrícolas. Sin embargo, Cellena sospechaba del visible sentido de alivio de Bardock.

"Por favor sígame, Rey Vegeta." El doctor Terrícola dijo al monarca Saiyajin.

El Dr. Brief intentó no mostrarse asustado frente al Rey alienígena, pero la idea de no tener a Bardock cerca era aterradora. Pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Iba a verse obligado a vivir con dos supuestos monstruos hasta que construyera un castillo a su gusto.

" _Quizás no sean tan malos como dijo_ _Bardock._ _Tal vez no sean tan poderosos como creo. Si informara a los militares, podrían proteger a mi familia_." El Dr. Brief pensó en esa posibilidad que es su única esperanza. Ciertamente lo esperaba.

Bardock esperó hasta que el Rey Vegeta se fuera del alcance del oído. La Reina Cellena decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, cruzando las piernas de manera sensual.

Entonces, una vez que se dio cuenta de lo suave que era el almohadón, presionó y sonrió para sí misma. El Saiyajin de clase baja decidió molestarla un poco y saltó justo al lado de ella, arruinando su actitud fría. Ella estaba realmente molesta, lo que lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Te gusta este lugar?" El ojinegro pregunto con una leve sonrisa burlona.

Ella resistió su impulso inicial de volarlo de un puñetazo. Pero había asuntos más importantes que discutir.

"¿Qué estás tramando, Bardock? Es como si hubieras entrenado a este hombre." Cellena opino cruzándose de brazos.

"No lo sé.", El Saiyajin de tercera clase contesto, mientras se encogía de hombros. Hubiera sido peor si él lo hubiera negado. Una verdad a medias era mucho mejor. "Le dije que, si no satisfacía todas tus necesidades, lo más probable es que fuera a morir junto a su familia." El pelinegro explico a la Reina de 'todos' los Saiyajin.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en él. Siempre fue tan despreocupado. A veces admiraba esa cualidad, pero a menudo la enfermaba como nunca.

"Siento que tratas de jugar conmigo, Bardock." La ojinegra opino con una expresión bastante molesta.

"Oh, lo sé mejor que eso." El pelinegro comento con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Deberías hacerlo, pero nunca has sido demasiado sabio." La Saiyajin de clase alta dijo negando con la cabeza.

No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo con Bardock. Había una especie de libros sobre una mesa frente a ellos con fotos de mujeres hermosas con ropa interesante. Cellena no visitó muchos planetas con criaturas que se parecían tanto a ella y, si lo hacía, generalmente no encontraba la cultura tan cautivadora.

"¿Sabes lo que es un 'centro comercial'?" Cellena pregunto con interés.

Bardock incluso había visto visiones de ese universo alternativo en donde Goku, Gohan, Vegeta y Trunks eran arrastrados al centro comercial para esperar durante horas hasta que sus esposas terminaran de comprar. Se negó a compartir el mismo destino y si de alguna manera tenía que hacerlo en caso de que la vida del planeta dependiera de ello, habría sacado una página del libro de Vegeta y se habría ido volando después de una hora.

"Es un lugar donde los Humanos se reúnen para comprar cosas. Las mujeres pasan horas y horas allí buscando prendas y maquillaje así mientras arrastran a sus parejas o niños a llevar sus maletas." Bardock respondió con una expresión aburrida.

"Suena un poco aburrido." La Reina dijo con un suspiro igual de aburrido que Bardock.

"Realmente te encantaría, Cellena. Si de alguna manera logras no matar a la idiota de la esposa del Dr. Brief, debes hacer que te acompañe." El Saiyajin de clase baja razono con la monarca Saiyajin.

Cellena fue apagada al instante por la palabra 'idiota', pero ella había tratado con idiotas por razones profesionales. El guardaespaldas personal de Vegeta era completo y total idiota ... Nappa.

"No seré tan apresurada cuando se trata de matar en este mundo. Los Humanos son más valiosos vivos. Permitiré que los esclavos mantengan sus vidas miserables." La pelinegra dijo con una expresión despreocupada.

Bardock sonrió, divertido por su elección cruel de palabras en una actitud tan práctica. Él siempre pensó que era divertido y llamativo de cierta manera.

"¿Por qué no tratas de cooperar con ellos antes de esclavizar el planeta?" El ojinegro pregunto con un tono divertido, esperando con interés la respuesta de la hembra Saiyajin.

Ella frunció el ceño por la pregunta del soldado de tercera clase. Ella quería todas las ventajas de gobernar un planeta, pero ya estaba recibiendo un trato especial. Tal vez podría haber resistido sus instintos naturales para aplastar a todos bajo sus delicados pies.

"Tomaré tu consejo, al menos por un rato. Estoy interesado en lo que los Humanos tienen para ofrecer. También estoy interesada en descubrir tus motivos encubiertos, Bardock." La ojinegra respondió con un tono de voz frio.

Se inclinó -quizá demasiado cerca- y sonrió.

"Siempre puedes preguntar." El Saiyajin de tercera clase ofreció con un tono de voz 'seductor'.

"No voy a perder el aliento contigo, soldado de clase baja." Cellena susurró en voz baja, ya que estaba bastante incomoda con la aproximación de Bardock a su espacio personal.

Aunque por suerte una voz infantil de cierta niña la salvo de las garras del soldado de tercera clase.

"¡Aquí esta ella!" Bulma dijo en voz alta.

La niña vino corriendo con una mujer cargando cajas grandes en una plataforma móvil.

Los dos se pusieron de pie y se alejaron un par de pasos para esconder sospechas. No querían que nadie, incluso una niña pequeña, creyera que todavía sentían algo el uno por el otro.

"Gracias, pequeña Humana.", La Saiyajin de clase alta agradeció con sinceridad, mientras que la Reina Saiyajin se inclinó al lado de Bulma. Era una niña muy bonita y al verla realmente le hacía extrañar a sus hijos y deseaba tener una niña bonita como ella. "Quizás puedas llevarme a uno de tus 'centros comerciales' algún día." La Reina ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿En serio? ¡Eso sería increíble!" La peliazul exclamo con pura felicidad.

La niña levantó los brazos y cargó a la Reina con el mayor abrazo que sus diminutos brazos pudieron manejar. Esta acción de afecto sorprendió a la monarca Saiyajin. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los afectos, especialmente una exhibición abierta de eso. Ciertamente no estaba dispuesta a abrazar a una niña que no era suya, especialmente cuando se trataba de otra especie completamente distinta. Pero, le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Bulma, lo que satisfizo a la niña lo suficiente como para dejarla ir. El Saiyajin de clase baja realmente se sintió aliviado por la reacción de la Reina.

" _Tal vez esto sea más fácil de lo que pensaba_ _..._ " Bardock pensó con un suspiro de puro alivio al final de su pensamiento.

Mientras que, la Saiyajin de clase alta todavía se sentía extremadamente incómoda, incluso cuando todo había terminado.

"Vamos, Bardock. Tenemos cosas que hacer." La pelinegra ordeno con un tono frio al soldado de tercera clase.

Tanto Bardock como Cellena tomaron una caja y siguieron algunas coordenadas programadas en su rastreador. Bardock no necesitó leer la mente de Cellena para saber que estaba molesta por algo. Pero desde que Bardock pudo, echó un vistazo al interior de la mente de la Reina Saiyajin.

" _Mi hijo_ _... ¿_ _Todavía estás vivo_ _?_ " La ojinegra pensó con preocupación.

Bardock estaba un poco sorprendido. Por supuesto, él sospechaba que ella se preocupaba por su hijo, pero era extraño saber que los Saiyajin realmente estaban así de unidos ... sin duda era curioso y bastante interesante.

" _Quizás_ _... Gine_ _tenía razón. Quizás algo estuvo mal conmigo_.", El Saiyajin de clase baja pensó a profundidad lo que su compañera siempre decía de él cada vez que llegaba a su hogar después de una pelea, pero de repente negó con la cabeza. No tenía ganas de ponderar su alma, así que cambió de tema y olvidarse de esos recuerdos molestos. "Chica linda, ¿Eh?" El ojinegro pregunto cambiando de tema, esto tomo por sorpresa a la Reina Saiyajin.

Cellena sabía que estaba hablando de Bulma y se burló de la idea de su interés en un Terrícola al azar, pero decidió usar esa pregunta del soldado de clase baja para recordarle algo de su pasado.

"Odias a los niños. Y recuerdo perfectamente, ¡Que nunca los quisiste!" La pelinegra grito en voz alta.

Este comentario tomo por sorpresa al Saiyajin de cabello negro, pero no lo demostró físicamente. Él odiaba a los niños, eso era cierto. Obviamente desea que Kakaroko fuera lo suficientemente grande como para al menos pudiera entrenarla, pero no iba a darle a Cellena la satisfacción de estar en lo cierto.

"Las cosas cambian." Bardock dijo simplemente con una expresión despreocupada.

"¡Pero, no tu falta de compromiso! ¿Qué tipo de Saiyajin tiene relaciones sexuales con su mujer, deja que ella engendre a sus hijos, pero ni siquiera se siente unida a ella? ¡Es inapropiado! Estoy sorprendida de que tu mujer se moleste en aguantarte. ¿Hace mucho tiempo que han estado juntos?" Cellena pregunto con un tono burlesco, mientras fingía tener impresión sobre el tema.

"Eso realmente no es asunto tuyo, su alteza.", El pelinegro gruñó muy molesto. "Y, según recuerdo, tú eras la que tenía los problemas de compromiso." El Saiyajin de tercera clase comento con seriedad, observando de reojo a la Reina Saiyajin.

"Después de todo lo que tuve que trabajar, ¿Puedes culparme?" La Reina pregunto con incredulidad, mientras que a la vez observaba al soldado de clase baja con la boca ligeramente abierta.

" _No, no puedo_ _."_ El ojinegro pensó con un suspiro mental.

Había muchas cosas en las que Bardock habría regresado y hecho de otra manera si hubiera podido. Pero incluso si supiera lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a su relación con Cellena, nunca la hubiera podido recuperar. Su pasado lo trajo a donde estaba ahora y Kakaroko valía todos los sacrificios que tenía que pagar.

"Si no te importa, su alteza, me gustaría no hablar de nuestro pasado." Bardock pidió con un tono molesto.

"¡Bien por mí!", La pelinegra contesto con el mismo tono de voz. Pensar en eso la puso tan furiosa de todos modos y también bastante celosa. "Y, por cierto, es solo asunto nuestro. No le digas a nadie sobre nosotros, ni siquiera a esa mujer tuya." La Saiyajin de clase alta advirtió con un tono peligroso, entrecerrando sus ojos en el soldado de tercera clase.

Bardock estaba irritado con el tono de voz de la Reina Saiyajin.

"Su nombre es Gine." El Saiyajin de clase baja dijo con un tono bastante molesto.

"Bien. No le dirás a Gine y ciertamente no se lo diré a Vegeta. No estoy poniendo en peligro la vida que tengo y si lo arriesgas, te llevaré directamente al infierno. Dejarte fue lo mejor fue la mejor decisión de mi vida. Las cosas funcionaron perfectamente a partir de ese día." Cellena agradeció al destino por haber terminado con Vegeta en vez de Bardock, ya que ahora es la Reina de 'todos' los Saiyajin y tiene todos los lujos que ella quisiera.

"Ciertamente lo hicieron." El pelinegro opino con una gran sonrisa, porque de lo único que no se arrepiente es de haber conocido a Gine y tener hijos con ella, ya que ahora sabía que Kakaroko tendría un futuro de grandezas gracias a sus poderes.

Ella gruñó con evidentes celos en respuesta. Lo pasaron muy bien, pero él realmente sabía cómo sacarla de sus cabales. Los dos volaron el resto del camino en completo silencio hacia el desierto donde cientos de Saiyajin ya los estaban esperando. Bardock no se había dado cuenta de cuántos de ellos estaban en la Tierra hasta ese momento. Esos soldados no entrarían en batallas que los matarían, por lo que sus números solo aumentarían.

" _Si_ _Raditz, Nappa_ _y_ _Vegeta_ _fueran un problema tan grande en las visiones de esa línea temporal, entonces no puedo imaginar cómo he subestimado lo difícil que será esto_ _."_ Bardock pensó con un suspiro entre molesto y preocupado.

* * *

 **Con El Rey Vegeta**

Después de la gira del Saiyajin de la realeza por la Corporación Capsula, llegó a la conclusión de que él y Cellena podrían quedarse allí hasta que los Humanos le construyeran un castillo. Podría

haber echado a la familia Briefs, pero podría jugar bien por un tiempo si le agradaba a Cellena. Pero tenía que demostrar su poder. Le dijo al Dr. Brief que mirara a través de su telescopio y buscara el satélite que los orbitaba.

El Dr. Brief no podía imaginar para qué, pero nerviosamente y ansiosamente hizo lo que le dijeron una vez que el Rey salió de su casa. En cinco minutos, vio un rayo de luz golpear el satélite y estalló en una pantalla radiante y horrible de colores. El Dr. Brief se cayó de sus pies, incapaz de hablar. Trató de gritar ante el horror absoluto de su asombroso poder, pero ni siquiera pudo encontrar suficiente aire para dejarlo salir. Él tuvo una revelación que no tomaría un científico brillante para resolver. Sabía que, si no encontraba la forma de complacer a los Saiyajin, su planeta estaba condenado. Cada reserva que tenía sobre Bulma comenzó a irse, porque tristemente vio que no tenía más remedio que preparar a su hija para que un día atrapase a un Príncipe Saiyajin.

* * *

 **Con Paragus**

El Saiyajin de clase baja estaba sobrevolando un enorme desierto en busca de su capsula de ataque con su hijo, Broly durmiendo en sus brazos. Se había devuelto para ir a buscar algo en su nave solo por si acaso y cuando aterrizo frente a dicha nave la abrió con un control remoto abriéndose lentamente, dejándole ver su interior. Lo único que saco fue un rastreador verde que se puso en su oreja izquierda y seguidamente saco un bolso con objetos suyos y de Broly. Después de hacer esto, oculto su nave con ramas y hojas secas camuflándola con el lugar, ya que no quería que los Humanos le quitaran su nave para que la desarmaran haciendo experimentos estúpidos.

"Bueno, creo que ya está todo listo para volver ... sera mejor que hable con Bardock lo antes posible." Paragus murmuro en voz baja, mientras levitaba en el aire para luego despegar a gran velocidad hacia el cielo dirigiéndose hacia la energía que había identificado con su rastreador.

Broly a todo esto seguía durmiendo tranquilamente a pesar de las maniobras bruscas que hizo su padre en el cielo.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como vieron tanto Bardock y Cellena tuvieron un pasado juntos, pero no duro mucho y termino bastante mal para ambos.**

 **Broly y Kakaroko se llevan un poco mejor que sus contrapartes de 'cierto universo alternativo' y canon, por así decirlo.**

 **Gine al parecer tiene cierto interés en que su hija Kakaroko sea la compañera y esposa de Broly en un futuro.**

 **Puede que sea algo confuso, por lo que si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Y como siempre les digo en cada historia que escribo, si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre las historias que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 14586 Palabras.**


End file.
